Every Rose has its Thorn
by Nala Moon
Summary: Going back for her last year at Hogwarts Hermione finds out some shocking secrets, can her friends and the Order help her or will it be too late? and what's with the Slytherins being nice to her all of a sudden?
1. Returned Memories

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything about the Harry Potter films and books or any songs I may use through out this fan fiction. **

**Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin and Tonks are all still alive … I don't think there's anyone else but there might be haha.**

**

* * *

**

I tilted my face to the sun and thought about what had happened to make me be sitting out in the backyard of my parent's house in Australia. After the fall of the Dark Lord Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix had gone to help Professor McGonagall re-build Hogwarts. I had apologised for not being able to stay but I had to find my parents, who I had obliviated for their own safety.

It hadn't taken me long to find them sunning it up in the outback of Australia. What had taken long was researching a way to bring back obliviated memories. I had found it though because they don't call me the brightest witch for nothing.

Now here I'm sitting with my newly un-obliviated parents watching them argue over how long they need to cook steak on the bbq for. I laughed out loud unable to hold it in as my Dad waved his spatula at my Mum who was laughing at the now burnt steaks.

"Burnt steak for tea darling" my Mum chuckled as she settled my plate in front of me. We were sat outside on at a wooden table. I was told my Dad had made it, which definitely explains why it was wobbly.

I heard my Dad murmur as he came to sit down "its added flavour Jean" he scowled playfully at her while I laughed louder. I really had missed them, I couldn't think of what my life would be like without them. For nearly a year I had been without them, but I had known they were out there alive and well whilst I was chasing after the Voldemort with Harry and Ron. I had been too busy to think about my parents whilst running for my life.

The first time I had thought of them was when Bellatrix was torturing me. I had thought 'what about my parents? They will never remember me, there won't be anyone to remove the spell. They won't know that they had a daughter who was murdered by a Death Eater.' I sighed and shook my head of the horrible thoughts. My dreams were enough nightmares on the past never mind the thoughts running around in my head.

"Would you pass the salad Hermione honey" I snapped out of my daze and smiled at my Mum.

"Of course Mum" I reached across the table to pick up the salad bowl then passed it to her out stretched hand.

I watched as my Mum and Dad spoke about their new business, well new for me. They had opened up a bar in a small town not long after they had moved here and from the sounds of things it had been a big hit with the locals.

I glanced back up at the setting sun "you'll be opening the bar in an hour?" They stopped their conversation and turned to me.

"Of course honey, would you like to come?" I bit my lip in though then replied to my Dad.

"Sure should be fun"

I watched as my Mothers face turned mischievous "you never know, you could meet a local boy and hit it big time".

I smiled slightly "I told you Mum I'm dating Ron Weasley now" I watched as my Mother frowned.

"Oh yes, that red haired boy. I really thought you would end up with Harry dear, he's such a sweetie. Is he coming to visit any time soon?" I smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Mum Harry's practically my brother, I love him just not like that. Anyway he's with Ginny Weasley. You've met her she's the only female I'm close to at school . . . oh and Luna of course. And you know Harry's coming five days before I have to go to the Burrow."

"Ah yes, Ginny another red head and Luna the blonde?" I nodded and she carried on "strange girl that one but she's so funny. I'm glad you have such friends dear, I'm just sorry we missed so much".

I glanced at my Parents sadly "I'm sorry, it's all my fault" I felt a tear trickle down my cheek "I just wanted you safe" I hated that my voice cracked on the last word.

I felt myself being brought into a hug by my parents and I gave a squeeze before I let go.

I couldn't hide my excitement as I glanced at the clock and noticed that Harry was coming in five minutes. I bounced on my seat slightly counting down the minutes. I was sitting inside away from the heat of the sun. It was now 19.55pm and my parents had left for work and hour ago, I had helped them over the summer but with Harry coming I had taken a night off.

I heard a pop from outside and I jumped out of my seat and ran to the door. Pulling it open I saw Harry standing with his fist raised as though he was about to knock on the door. I watched as his face lit up and he pulled me into a hug "I've missed you so much 'Mione, Ron has as well he can't wait to see you". I smiled and hugged him back.

"I can't wait to see everyone as well, it's been hell here with all this sun" I laughed "it feels like I'm slowly being roasted" he joined in my laughter.

"Well you look good, you have a nice glowing tan" he grinned cheekily and kissed me on the cheek.

"You'll have one as well after being here for five days" I showed him quickly around the house, showing him his bedroom next door to mine and then offered him some food. We sat eating and joking until well past one in the morning when we both decided we needed sleep.

The next five days were great, spending time with my parents and with Harry helped me stop thinking about the nightmares I had each night. The nightmares that made me wake up screaming and gasping for breath. I was sure that Harry would come in with his wand out if he heard me but luckily I put up a silencing charm on my room so no one could hear me.

On the final day I had to say goodbye to my parents. They stood at the door my Dad had his arms around my slightly hysterical Mum.

"Mum I'll be back at Christmas, that's only a few months away" I say with a slight chuckle trying to lighten the mood. I couldn't help feeling a little sick, I had the feeling that something was going to happen but I pushed it away and placed a smile on my face.

I gave them hugs and turned to join Harry at the end of the garden. I had placed wards all over the house and gardens to make sure that my parents were safe. Even though Voldemort had fallen he had Death Eaters who were still trying to get revenge on the Golden Trio. With me being one third of it I wanted to make sure anyone I cared for was taken care of.

I smiled at my parents and waved before grabbing Harry's arm and apparating away.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	2. At the Burrow

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything about the Harry Potter films and books or any songs I may use through out this fan fiction. **

**Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin and Tonks are all still alive … I don't think there's anyone else but there might be haha.**

* * *

With three days till we had to go to Hogwarts I was sat in the middle of Fred and George and laughed as they told joke after joke. I held onto my side "Oh, please stop I'm going to crack a rib".

They laughed with me but I noticed the wink George sent Fred "Oh no you don't guys!" I stood up and backed away from them.

They both jumped up and Fred turned to George "I don't think she's laughed enough Feorge".

George pretended to be deep in thought then nodded "I agree Gred!" I watched warily as they turned to me.

My eyes widened as I saw them wiggle their fingers at me "No guys, come on this is abuse! Go and bully Ron".

"Hey!" I turned around to see Ron look up from his game of wizard chess he was having with Harry.

I smiled apologetically before yelping and running from the twins as they chased after me. I ran down the stairs screaming slightly, when I entered the kitchen I noticed some members of the Order sitting around the table. I smiled and waved and they smiled back amused at the twin's antics. I glared over my shoulder at them thinking they wouldn't attack me in front of everyone.

"Get her Fred!" I screamed and ran around the table. George went one way and Fred went the other whilst I was stuck near the sink and Molly.

I grabbed onto her and whined "Mrs Weasley save me! Your sons are trying to attack me".

The twins gawked at me in disbelief and I batted my eyelashes innocently before yelping as they both ran at me. I ducked and crawled under the table popping up the other side and running out the back door. I heard everyone chuckling behind me and I shouted "Traiters!" making them laugh even more.

I was nearly by the large oak tree by the time I was caught by the twins. They starting tickling me and I screamed and laughed whilst trying to push them away. "No" I said between breathing and laughing "please I give, I give". They grinned at each other and high fived each other.

I sat up and tried to catch my breath muttering curses at the twins. I pouted on the floor as they grinned down at me "we win!" they said at the same time making me childishly stick my tongue out at them.

I heard chuckling from the back door of the burrow and turned to see the Order standing there. I opened my mouth in shock "woah! So much for help guys" Remus laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him.

The twins helped me stand up and I blushed as I noticed some of the Order were my teachers and my headmaster.

"Erm hi" I shyly waved at them whilst my cheeks grew warm.

"Hello Miss Granger, I presume you enjoyed your summer" Professor Dumbledore greeted me warmly with his usual twinkle in his eyes.

I smiled slightly "yes, after finding my parents and removing the Obliviate curse it was a nice summer."

I frowned when Professor Snape stepped forwards knowing that he usually didn't talk to me "you mean to tell me that you found a way to remove it?"

I nodded "it took me three weeks of research but I got it in the end" I frowned again when the Order exchanged shocked looks "you didn't think I could do it?"

"Well it's just older wizards have tried and failed and you just complete it within three weeks" I blush slightly not sure whether I was being complimented or offended.

I tugged on the end of my hair and started playing with it nervously "erm yes" I glance at Dumbledore unsure of where they all were going with this.

"Are you sure you want to return to Hogwarts Miss Granger, you could have a job at the Ministry. We need someone with your brains".

I licked my dry lips and turned towards the Minister who I hadn't noticed was there before "I'm sorry Mr Shacklebolt but I would really like to finish my education and get all of my Newts before I consider any jobs".

He nodded in understanding "yes, yes I understand. Well I hope that by the end of the year you come to work for me at the Ministry". I nodded politely but didn't agree, I noticed that Fred and George had run of to play Quidditch with Ginny.

"Miss Granger this letter is for you, I forgot to send it with your official Hogwarts letter" I gently took the letter from Professor Dumbledore and opened it when the Order started talking to each other.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I am glad to inform you that you are awarded with the title of Head Girl. You will have all of the jobs a normal prefect would with much more. You will now be able to hand out detentions and to take more points from students. We hope you use this privalige correctly. You will be sharing a Dormity with the Head Boy._

_Hogwarts and it's teachers congratulate you and know that you will do a wonderful job. _

_Headmaster_

I stared at the letter, reading it about three times before I glanced up to see said Professor watching me in amusement. I opened my mouth to say something then just stared at him in shock.

"Really?" I hear the hope in my voice and smiled when he chuckled.

"Yes, Miss Granger you are the best student we think for the job" he gestured towards Professors McGonagall and Snape and I was a little shocked that Professor Snape agreed but I grinned at all of them.

I let out an excited squeal and jumped up and down "Oh, thank you!" I turned to run towards the field where my best friends were playing Quidditch then turned back around again. I grinned and ran towards the teachers hugging all three of them, making Professor Snape blush and scowl unsure of how to react, Professor McGonagall beam with pride and Professor Dumbledore to chuckle in amusement.

I squealed again and ran to the field "Ginny!" I screamed and she glanced at me in shock.

"What?" she shouted down at me from her broom.

I smiled and jumped up and down "I'm Head Girl!" she squealed with me and flew down practically falling off her broom and running up to me. She enveloped me in a hug and we both jumped up and down squealing in excitement.

"Girls are way too weird!" I heard Ron's voice and glanced behind me to see him and Harry making their way to the field. I laughed when Ginny stuck out her tongue at him.

I waved the letter in front of Harry "I'm Head Girl". Harry smiled and pulled me into a hug "Congrats 'Mione". I smiled and looked at him slightly confused, the hug hadn't felt the same it always did. Something was off but Harry didn't seem to notice it so I shook my head.

I smiled and turned to Ron who just mumbled "yeah. Congrats" I frowned feeling slightly put out. My own boyfriend wasn't showing any enthusiasm.

I noticed everyone glare at him but I waved it away "it's alright guys" I frowned back at Ron who was walking towards one of the brooms. I turned to Ginny "have I done something?"

Harry shook his head "don't worry about him Hermione, you didn't do anything. I don't know what he's playing at, he's been like that since he got the letter".

I glanced up at Ron who was now flying around on his broom with the Twins before looking at Harry and Ginny confused "letter?"

Ginny shrugged and we started walking up to the house "yeah, we're not sure who sent it. We were all at tea, meaning my family, Harry, Sirius and Professor Lupin with Tonks and little Teddy when this crazy bird came and dropped a letter in Ron's soup. He only glanced at it then excused himself, of course he took the letter with him so we don't know what it's about or who it's from but ever since he's seemed a little out of it".

I frowned again thinking about what would make him like that but was shaken from my thoughts by Harry's question "what did you do to Professor Snape he was blushing when me and Ron came out".

I bit my lip to stop from laughing "well I was caught up in excitement and I kind of hugged all three of the Professors" I said with a slight blush on my cheeks.

Ginny laughed "even Snape?"

I scowled "I was caught up in my excitement!" I said trying to defend my self but she just laughed harder. I glared at her and stalked of towards the Burrow.

I heard Harry laugh as well and I stuck my tongue out at them "oh just go play quidditch!" they laughed and Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek before running to quidditch field.

I smiled happily at them, they had been dating ever since the final battle and they had been all mushy with each other since. Usually if you wanted to find one of them you just had to look for the other. I couldn't help but feel slightly envious towards them.

Shaking my head I headed through the back door of the Burrow and nearly got knocked down by a giggling Teddy. **(A/N he's going to be one and a half … maybe, in this story)**

He gripped onto my legs and I laughed at him "hi Ted" he grinned up at me showing what little teeth he had and I laughed leaning down and picking him up. I walked with him towards the kitchen making baby noises that made him giggle. He was playing with my curly hair, for some reason he had an obsession with my hair that everyone thought funny.

The Order was once again sitting around the table helping themselves to Molly Weasley's famous ginger cookies and drinking their tea. I pulled out an empty chair and balanced Teddy on my knee making him laugh and clap his hands.

I shook my head at his strangeness, I never understood why he preferred me to anyone else. I watched the Order as they laughed about something Arthur Weasley said and nearly jumped when Teddy tugged on my hair.

"Don't pull people's hair honey" I smiled gratefully at Tonks who was sat to my left. She smiled back and stood up "come on Hon, we have to get you fed. Remus it's about time we left". I watched as they said their goodbye's to everyone and smiled when they both gave me a hug, everyone laughed when Teddy clapped his hands and giggled "Mia, Mia, Mia".

Remus shook his head and chuckled "you seem to have become his favourite person in such a short time". I giggled when Teddy's hair turned brown and curly like mine and his eyes turned to my chocolate brown. Tonks laughed patted him on the head and then copied his style, she now looked like my older twin.

We giggled and she pulled me into a hug again "Take care 'Mione, remember to call if you need anything and I'm glad you found your parents".

I smiled and thanked her before walking up to the room I shared with Ginny. I had three days to kill and I was going to spend it reading. Typical know-it-all.

The next three days rushed by until we were all packing to go to platform nine and three quarters.

I watched as Ginny rushed around our shared room looking for her Potions book "where is it? Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" I sighed and pointed to the top of her cupboard, she flashed me a grateful smile and reached up to grab it.

"Gin, do you think for once we'll get to have a nice and quiet year?" Ginny balked out a laugh.

"Are you kidding? When have we ever?" she screwed up her face in thought "Well when have you ever?"

I sighed and bit my lip again "yeah that's what I thought" I frowned and looked at her "I just can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen this year". Ginny frowned and sat down next to me on her bed.

"This year will be fine Hermione, it has to be. You deserve a nice calm year for once" I smiled at her then leant my head on her shoulder. She leant her head on the top of my head and we both sighed.

"Maybe Gin, maybe".

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Ok … so Hermione and Ron will break up sometime in the future but Hermione has to be with some one else … so any ideas would be appreciated :) **


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything about the Harry Potter films and books or any songs I may use through out this fan fiction. **

**Oh, I thought of some one else who's still alive :P . . . **_**Dobby**_**! :) he's too good to be killed off, so he's still in this story. He'll show up . . . sometime in the future lol.**

* * *

The ride to King's Cross station was a quiet one. I was so lost in my thought that I nearly lost Harry and the Weasley's until Ginny came back and pulled me forward. Platform 9 3/4, it felt good to be here, good to be going back to the place I felt I belonged.

Hopefully now without all the blood status comments this year might actually be a none bully zone. Yeah, right!

I watched as Ron and Ginny were pulled into fierce hugs from their parents and then laughed when they dragged a surprised Harry into the hug. I glanced around at the other parents saying their byes to their children and I felt my smile drop. My parents should be here with me, I frowned and shook my head.

It wasn't my fault if they didn't want to come back to London but for some reason I felt that it was. I felt guilty, who knew that returning their memories may not have been the best thing for me to do. Who knows may be they would have been happier with out me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Harry looking at me with concern filled eyes "hey, you ok?" I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yep, perfectly fine" he didn't look convinced but he let it drop.

I jumped slightly when Ron appeared at my other shoulder "have any of you noticed how Zabini's mother looks a hell of a lot like Snape". I glanced at him before following his line of sight. I noticed a tall woman with long straight black hair and and golden skin hugging Blaise Zabini.

I blinked in shock and looked at Ron "now you mention it I can see the familiarity, maybe they're related?"

He looked sceptical "I wouldn't have thought that snake had any relatives" I rolled my eyes at him and huffed in annoyance.

"Everyone had family Ronald". I turned my back on him before he could say anything and went to say my goodbyes to the Weasleys.

I squealed when I was squashed between the twins "no fair, why do you guys bully me?" I heard Ginny laugh behind me.

"They treat you no different then they do me 'mione, welcome to the family" I pouted and stuck out my tongue making her giggled and slap my shoulder playfully.

"Grow up" I giggled with her and shook my head.

"Never Gin, I'll grow up when you do" she laughed again and shook her head in mock sympathy.

"Then I'm sorry to say that you will never grow up".

"Hmm, kind of like Peter Pan".

"Peter what now?" I heard Fred speak up from behind me and I laughed.

"Peter Pan, the boy who never aged lives in Neverland. It's a fiction story for muggle kids, maybe you should read it sometime".

Fred and George glanced at each other then started whispering too low for me to hear. Ginny leaned towards me "should we be worried?"

"erm, maybe?" I shrugged my shoulders and glanced around the platform again "hey, have you seen Luna or Neville?"

She shook her head but glanced around anyway.

I noticed a flash of blonde and turned to look thinking it could be Luna only to make eye contact with Narcissa Malfoy who was saying goodbye to her son. I smiled slightly and she smiled warmly back.

Narcissa and Luscious Malfoy found innocent of all charges after the war were let of with a warning. They were in fact spies along with Professor Snape during the war and they have helped save a lot of peoples lives by warning the order of oncoming attacks.

When Harry, Ron and I were captured and taken to the Malfoy mansion Harry and Ron were taken to the dungeons while I was stuck being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. Let me tell you now it was hell being tortured, being cut up, screamed at, cursed and beaten and I do mean cursed as in the literal sense. Bellatrix must have used the Cruciatus curse on me so many times that everyone left in the room said they had lost count.

Luscious, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy all had to stand and watch me being tortured. I screamed, I cried and I lied through my teeth. No way was I telling that cow anything, I was a Gryffindor after all, bravery and all that. I remember hearing a pop and noticing Dobby beside Luscious, he was whispering something in the man's ear. Later I found out that he had told Mr Malfoy that he had just rescued Harry, Ron, Luna and Mr Ollivander the wand maker from the dungeons. That was all the Malfoys needed before Narcissa swooped in cursed her own sister into unconsciousness and Luscious and Draco came to my aid.

I remember being picked up and then apparating but the rest was lost through my pain. I still had nightmares about that day, what would have happened if they hadn't saved me, I would be dead.

"Hermione?" I was shook from my thoughts by the concerned voice of Narcissa Malfoy herself. I blinked in shock then shook my head slightly only now realising I must have been staring whilst lost in thought.

I smiled slightly "sorry I was lost in my own thoughts" my voice came out like a whisper but for some reason I didn't want to speak any louder.

Narcissa smiled sadly "about that day?" I didn't need to ask what day, I looked away from her towards the train and nodded slightly "does it happen often".

I smiled and looked at her "all the time?" I replied sadly, just as I was about to make some excuse to allow myself to escape Mrs Weasley came over and started a conversation with Narcissa. I sighed in relief and walked onto the train, knowing that my friends would come find me when they were ready.

Pulling out a muggle book I had bought over the Summer I sat back in the back against the window. I was sat in our usual compartment, the one always left free just for the Golden Trio.

After another half an hour the compartment door opened and Harry and Ron walked in.

"Hey, Hermione" they said at the same time, bother were smiling but I couldn't help notice that Ron's looked a little forced.

I hid my frown with a smile "hey guys". Both boys began a game of wizarding chess and I got back to reading my book.

"Hey 'Mione how many job offers did you get over the summer? I got seven and Ron got five." I looked up from my book to see that only Harry was here now.

"Where's Ron?"

"Food Trolley, he said"

"Oh, well erm, counting the one I got from Kingsley while we were at the burrow" I counting in my head "I got about eleven but I just really wanted to do my Newts, some of them said they would wait though".

He grinned at me and we started talking about our job offers and which we would rather go for.

"I think I'm going to join the Auror office" Harry said just as Ron came back looking a bit ruffled. He straightened his shirt and sat down next to Harry. I couldn't help the sick feeling that I got at the bottom of my stomach. What was going on with Ron?

I pushed it to the back of my mind and looked at Harry "yeah, I was thinking of that as well or maybe become a healer but there are so many more jobs that I could my intelligence for, I'm glad I've got this year to get everything sorted".

"Yeah I'm glad as well" he smiled at me then turned to scowl at Ron "what about you Ron? Any jobs you're interested in?"

Ron who had been following our conversation spoke up "yeah, I suppose the Auror office would be a good place. My Mum would be worried but it's my choice really, I'd be glad to help catch the rest of those Death Eaters". He scowled at the thought of how many got free and began eating a chocolate frog.

Ginny and Luna came in an hour later and began chatting to me about a supposed ball we were getting near Christmas.

"Yeah, I really hope some one nice asks me" Luna's dreamy and distant voice said.

"Of course they will" I smiled

"Well, you girls don't have to worry about it you both have boyfriends".

Ginny laughed and nodded "that's true Luna" she smiled at Harry but then scowled at Ron before glancing at me in worry. It seemed like I wasn't the only one thinking that something was wrong.

I shrugged under her gaze and furrowed my brows, standing up I smiled at everyone "I'm sorry guys I have to go to the Heads compartment and then to the Prefects department". They smiled and said their goodbyes, I kissed Ron on the cheek noticing how he didn't go red anymore and walked out with a grimace.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	4. Angelus Derelicta

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything about the Harry Potter films and books or any songs I may use through out this fan fiction. **

* * *

The Heads compartment had three people already in there. I frowned and opened the door before freezing in shock "Erm, Hi".

In the compartment sat three Slytherins. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy, the latter scowled at me but folded his arms across his chest "should have known you'd be head girl".

I felt the colour drain from my face "Are you Head boy?"

He nodded and I sighed "great, just great" I sat down opposite the two boys and next to Pansy, she smiled at me warmly and I blinked in shock before smiling shyly back.

"Hello Hermione" her voice was soft but I could hear the confidence in her tone.

"Hi, it's actually good to see you coming back to school Pansy, some one has to keep these two in line" I said pointing towards the two male Slytherins who were watching our exchange, one was smiling the other scowling.

Pansy laughed "do you really think they would be worse without me here?" I grinned and nodded.

"Without a doubt" she laughed and I joined in.

"It's good that you came back as well, I'd have thought you be having job offers all over the place and wouldn't come back" I blushed and bit my lip.

"I got a few but I wanted to complete my Newts first" she nodded in understanding.

"You're looking a bit tired, are you sleeping ok?" talking like friends was kind of weird with the Slytherin girl but I liked it. I'm guessing they were turning new leaves since the wars ended and they don't have to follow their parent's beliefs anymore.

The smile slid off my face and I licked my dry lips "erm, yeah sleep is fine. I guess I stayed up too late last night" I smiled slightly and turned to look out of the window not noticing the concerned looks the Slytherins gave each other.

I listened silently as Malfoy and Blaise started talking about quidditch. I noticed Pansy grimace and roll her eyes before she turned to me again.

"I'm really sorry you know" she said so softly that I nearly missed it.

I turned to her "for what?" my voice came out just as quiet as hers.

"For all the years I've teased you, I hope you can forgive me. My parents believed in the pure blood crap and I was brought up that way. I always hated it but there were spies in the Slytherin house, many still follow the Dark Lord even though he's gone" she pulled a face that made her look in pain "I'm just sorry, I always admired how you stuck up for yourself and your friends against all the Slytherins, I wouldn't have been able to do that".

I smiled and pulled her in for a brief hug "I forgive you and I hope that you would become my friend this year, House Unity and all that" I grinned and she laughed whilst holding out her hand to shake.

"House Unity" After that our conversations turned to more girly topics.

"You're dating Ronald Weasley aren't you?" I nodded and frowned slightly.

"Yeah, I am but I don't know he's changed, something's going on with him and I don't know what". I whispered thinking about that way he acted at the Burrow.

She looked deep in thought for a moment and I waited for her to speak "well if anyone can figure out what's wrong it's the smartest witch of our age" we smiled and she cocked her head to the side and studied my face making me blush "you know you're really pretty but if you actually tried with your looks you would be gorgeous" I blushed harder and looked at my folded hands on my lap.

"Thanks Pans" she smiled at the nickname seeming pleased.

We were quiet after that, listening to the boys laugh about quidditch I wondered how they ever could have been such bully's to me in the past. They seemed so friendly when they were just together.

Professor Snape walked in with his black cape willowing behind him, he seemed to have actually washed his hair for once. I glanced at Pansy just as she glanced at me, we were bit our lips to stop from laughing.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger please go to the Prefect compartment in half an hour, change into your uniforms first" he nodded then left.

Once he was gone Pansy burst out laughing and I joined her, Malfoy and Blaise looked at us in confusion before glancing at one another "girls". That just made us laugh even harder.

"Oh my Salazar, Did you see his hair, he actually washed it".

I nodded and tried to catch my breath "I know".

Pansy caught her breath and looked at her lip trembling as she tried not to laugh again "he didn't look half bad" and that was it we were laughing our heads of again but this time the lads had joined in.

Another twenty minutes went past with lots of joke about why Snape finally though of his hygiene before Malfoy and I left to change into our uniforms then go to the Prefects compartment.

In another five minutes I was dressed and heading to the Prefects compartment. I walked passed the compartment where Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville were now sitting and talking. I waved at them with a frown wondering where Ron was.

I carried on walking and missed the worried glances my friends gave each other. Five compartments down the blinds were down so I couldn't see who was in their but I could hear giggling and moaning, I scowled and not wanting to walk in on that I went to carry on when I heard a voice I recognised speak.

I froze and listened but nothing else was said, I shook my head and carried on walking with shaky legs. It couldn't have been, could it? He wouldn't cheat, would he? I felt sick and I was sure the colour had drained from my face.

I pulled open the door to the Prefect compartment "ah finally Miss Granger I didn't think you would join us" I glanced up nodded then sat down in one of the empty seats missing everyone's confused glances or Malfoy's and Snape's concerned gazes.

I didn't pay attention to what was said not because I wasn't bothered but because I couldn't concentrate on anything other then those moans and giggles. I wanted to cry but I really had no proof, I would just have to wait. Maybe it wasn't him, maybe I was mistaken.

I nodded to myself slowly and made my shaking hands grip my robes. It was all a mistake, I could make mistakes, I was human after all.

I stayed seated in a daze and lost in my own thoughts until Professor Snape mentioned my name "now, Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger you will be sharing a Dormitory and bathroom. Your Dormitory has access to the library and you do in fact have access to the forbidden section though I think you will both use it wisely" he gazed at us until we nodded. With that he left leaving all the prefects to go complete their rounds.

"Are you ok Granger you look like you've just seen a Death Eater" I jumped at the sound of Malfoy's voice. It didn't give any of his emotions away, he made it sound like a statement rather then a question. I frowned and nodded.

"I'm fine" I think I snapped at him but I just couldn't think straight. I stood up and stalked out of the compartment leaving a confused Malfoy behind. Yes, I felt slightly guilty for snapping at him when all he did was ask a question.

I needed some one to talk to but who? Maybe it would be best to get more then one persons view on this. I sighed and debated before stalking off to find Ginny and Luna. Luckily for me Harry and Ron were no where to be seen.

"Hey Gin, Luna. Will you come to my dormitory tomorrow morning? I need to speak with you both" they frowned but nodded, if I had been in the right mind I would have noticed the nervous glances they cast each other "erm, Pansy will be there as well if you don't mind. I think I could use a Slytherins help on this as well" I was shocked when Ginny grinned and Luna smiled dreamily.

"We've already spoken to Pansy, she's actually quite nice" I nodded and grinned "thanks I really appreciate this".

When the Hogwarts Express stopped I went to help out the first years get on to the boats. I had to ride three first year boys who were actually very rude and dirty minded for their ages. I grimaced at them and made a gagging noise, definitely going to be Slytherins.

Luckily none of the first years fell into the river where the giant Squad was living but there was a close call with my boat when all the lads decided they wanted to see the Squid and they leaned over the side.

I screamed at them as the boat turned and managed to right ourselves. I glared and gritted my teeth for the rest of the boat ride when all I wanted to do was hex the laughing midgets into oblivion.

The Great Hall was a very welcoming sight, I smiled as I walked in and went to join my friends at the Gryffindor table, I saw Luna smile and wave at me from the Ravenclaw table and waved back. I sat between Harry and Ginny, wondering why they had left my place between them. I was across from Ron but he was smiling at something to my left.

Looking that way I found Lavender smiling back and I wanted to puke all over them both. This wasn't looking very good, my mistake was looking all too real. I placed my head in my hands and stayed there all through the sorting.

"Now dig in students" Dumbledore glanced around at us all with his twinkling eyes and I couldn't help but smile at him. I was glad that he and Professor Snape had made a plan to fake his death, even if we didn't find out until the final battle. It was quite a shock to see the supposedly dead headmaster striding towards Lord Voldemort and Harry who were both too pre-occupied to notice him.

After getting over the shock everyone was happy he was alive, this year would not have been any good with out him. I had tried to return his book he had left me in his will but he said that it belonged to me now. I was more then happy to keep it, it was now in my purple beaded bag. The bag I had used through out the war, the one with the undetectable extension charm on it, the one that I carried around every where with me. I had placed the Reducto charm on it and it was now hidden in my robe pocket.

"Hermione are you ok?" I glanced up to see Ron looking at me with concern. I forced a smile and nodded when all I really wanted to do was murder him on the spot or cry. I wasn't sure which one was winning but I pushed my thoughts away and started eating.

Why should he start worrying about me now when he's probably shagging Lavender. I grimaced, may be it wasn't him I thought with hope but I new I was only trying to make myself feeling better.

I felt my eyes fill with tears but I blinked them away, wasn't I worth anything to him at all. Was I worth anything to anyone. Sighing I pushed my food away and quickly wiped my eyes before anyone noticed the unwelcomed tears. I glanced up to look at Ron but noticed three certain Slytherins watching me with concern. I wanted to smile at them to make them stop pulling concerned faces.

It was scary seeing Slytherins concerned about me, the Gryffindor Princess, the Muggle-born know-it-all, Hermione Granger one third of the Golden Trio, it just wasn't right but I couldn't help liking it. We had gone from enemy's to maybe friends over the summer. It happened without me knowing and now I wasn't sure what to do.

I watched as Ron kept glancing up the table and I felt my blood boil. I needed proof then I could scream, shout, cry and curse him without thinking twice about it. I smiled slightly at all the different curses I could use. Wow who knew I was secretly this sick minded.

As everyone got up to go to their common rooms I hugged everyone goodbye and let Ron kiss me but it made me feel sick. I walked up to meet Malfoy as he stood in front of the Headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled at me "Hermione, it's so good to see you again. I hope you enjoyed the rest of your holidays". I smiled and nodded but kept quiet, I noticed him frown and glance at Malfoy who shrugged before he showed us where our Dormitory was.

It was away from all the other common rooms. There was a large portrait as the door, In the portrait stood the four founders of Hogwarts who all smiled at us as we walked over.

"Well good afternoon Albus how are you this fine evening?"

"Oh I am fine Godric, now these two are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger they are the new Head boy and girl. Treat them with care now, none of your cheek. You practically scared of the Heads last year" he told them playfully, his twinkle back in full force. I smiled at the sight and silently thanked all the Hogwarts founders that he had survived the war.

"What's the password Professor?" Malfoy sounded slightly bored but I noticed he was watching the large portrait with curiosity.

"Oh, Oh yes. Well you two can pick your password, I would appreciate it if you didn't give it away to too many people just those you could trust please". We nodded and he smiled before saying goodnight and walking off down the hallway and the stairs.

I turned to look at Malfoy "Password ideas?"

He looked deep in thought for a moment before he shrugged "I'm not sure really, any ideas?"

I huffed and glared at him but thought about it anyway then I smiled "Angelus Derelicta".

He frowned "what does that mean?"

I raised an eyebrow and smirked "it's Latin go look it up, just remember it". I turned to the founders tapestry they were all watching us in amusement "Angelus Derelicta".

They smiled and nodded, I noticed Salazar Slytherin glowering slightly and thought maybe it wa sthe fact I had gotten one up on one of his Slytherins. The portrait swung open revealing our shared Dormitory. I walked in a head of Malfoy and looked around. The walls were covered in large bookcases full of books and large windows looking across the grounds of hogwarts. There were window seats under the windows and I could see myself sitting there reading and watching the sun set.

The colours were of course Red, gold, silver and green to match our houses. Lets just say it would definatly look decorated for christmas.

I heard Malfoy sigh, probably because of the colours before he walked over to a door on the right. I walked to it with him and noticed the Gold lion on moving around the door. It growled slightly at him then purred loudly at me, I smiled and giggled at the image of the large lion purring.

Malfoy glanced at me "I presume this is yours, the middle door must be the bathroom and the other mine. I like my privacy so don't enter my room." He took a quick glance in the bathroom shook his head then walked to the other door he opened it then looked at me "Night" then he was gone.

I shook my head and walked through the golden lions door, the room was large. There was a large double bed opposite the door and about 36 foot from the door to the bed. The covers I realised with shock were the same ones I had in my bedroom at home. Glancing around I realised everything else was the same as in my bedroom aswell. The furnitre was white and the walls were duckegg.

There were the books I had from home sitting on bookshelves to my right next to a door. When I opened the door, I stepped into a wardrobe full of my clothes from home as well. I briefly wondered if these were all my things from home or just copies of them.

After briefly searching the rest of the room I rubbed my eyes in exaustion and clambered into some pyjamas before I fell into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! **

**I think I know who Hermione will be with now :) ****because I always thought they would end up together (no not Ron) **


	5. The Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything about the Harry Potter films and books or any songs I may use through out this fan fiction. **

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining through the windows and after some time thinking over where I was and what had happened last night I groggily got out of bed. I made it quickly and grabbed a bobble to tie my hair up messily. I was still in my pyjamas but I didn't care, I needed coffee and there was a kitchen in the Head Dormitory.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I opened the door and sleepily stumbled to the kitchen. It was full of muggle kitchen items and I couldn't help but smile. I would love to see Malfoy working these. I glanced to his door noticing it still closed but I could hear a shower running so I presumed he was in it.

I made coffee and thought about what the day would bring. I had asked Luna and Ginny to come here and for some unknown reason in my sleep clogged brain I wanted Pansy here as well. I sat down on one of the stools next to the kitchen island and went over Ron's behaviour so far.

It wasn't long till Malfoy came out fully dressed and making his own coffee. I hid my surprise at how well he understood muggle items and drank my coffee silently.

"So Granger any plans today, we don't have class so you can't be doing homework" I stared at him warily wondering why he wanted to know but answered truthfully anyway.

"Ginny and Luna will be here in a couple of hours which reminds me will you be seeing Pansy today?"

He quirked an eyebrow wondering why I wanted to know "yes, she is my best friend so I presume I will be seeing her, why?"

I rolled my eyes "because I want you to ask her to come here as well". He looked shocked for a moment but composed himself.

"Ok, I'll ask Granger but do I get to know why you want her here?"

I glared slightly not wanting to tell him the truth "no you don't get to know, lets just say I need her help with something".

He nodded his head and drank his coffee but I could feel his eyes on me, just watching and probably wondering why I had suddenly gone mad.

I stood up and put my cup in the sink "I'm going getting ready, can you ask her to be here at 10.30?" he nodded and I walked off.

The bathroom was bigger then the bedroom. I couldn't help but gape at the size of the bath, it was more like a small swimming pool. I chose to take a shower instead and took my time under the warm water pattering against my skin.

The room started to steam up with the heat and I felt my muscles relax. I frowned when I looked in the mirror, there were slight bags under my eyes from where I had too many sleepless nights and although my hair wasn't bushy anymore it looked lifeless. I glanced down at my clothes, I had lost weight and they seemed baggy. Biting my lip I put it on my list to transfigure my clothes to become a small size. I tried to do something with my hair with no luck and just gave up with a grimace, I left the bathroom feeling much worse then when I had entered it.

When I exited my bedroom and in to the Head's Dormitory I noticed Pansy already there, she was sat with Blaise and Malfoy and they seemed deep in conversation. Blaise must have felt my presence because he glanced up and smiled "hey Hermione", I smiled and gave a slight wave.

Blaise Zabini always made every girl in Hogwarts blush, he had a way of making girls melt just by smiling or talking. He was the hot Slytherin Italian that every girl going Hogwarts spoke about and let me tell you that Ginny and I have had plenty of conversations about him during our time at the Burrow.

I turned to look at a clock on the wall, it was ten. Wow, had I really been in the bathroom that long. I stood awkwardly for a minute before I decided to leave them alone "erm, I'm just going to go find Ginny and Luna".

Pansy stood up with a smile "I'll come with you, the last I saw them they were in the Great Hall having breakfast together". I smiled gratefully and nodded, just as I got to the Portrait hole I heard Blaise call "bye Hermione".

I smiled "bye guys" we walked out of the portrait leaving them arguing over who is the best at quidditch.

We walked for a bit before I felt her watching me, glancing up slightly I raised an eyebrow in question. She bit her lip and pulled me to a stop just a few steps away from the portrait.

"What's up with you and Weasley?"

I glanced at her in shock then scanned the corridor before finally looking at her again "what do you mean?" I crossed my arms around me comforting me but making it look like I was just being stubborn.

Pansy rolled her eyes "Hermione, you practically flinch when Weasley touches you". I let my arms drop to my sides and my shoulders drooped, she noticed this and grew concerned "What did he do?"

I told her all about his behaviour at the Burrow, the train and the great hall. She looked horrified and deep in thought by the end of it.

"Pans, I think he's cheating on me" I said in a small voice "am I not worth anything? Am I not good enough for him?" I heard whispers from the Portrait and glanced back at it.

Rowena Ravenclaw was looking at me with sympathy "my dear girl if that lad is cheating then he isn't worth it. Not you, you hear me. I've heard all about you Hermione Jean Granger, you are a great witch!" Helga Hufflepuff and Pansy both nodded vigorously and I smiled at them gratefully.

"Thanks" I wanted to believe them, I really did "but I need proof if he is cheating, then I need to get revenge. Ronald Weasley must learn that Hermione Granger is not a witch to be played around!"

I heard chuckling from the picture and noticed both female founders smiling, Godric Gryffindor was looking slightly in awe and smirking whilst Salazar Slytherin was in total shock "who new the Gryffindor Princess was a secret Slytherin" he then smirked at my shocked face.

"err" I said unsure of how to reply "Thank you, now lets go make a plan!"

It wasn't long before we found Ginny and Luna sitting by the lake, I explained about Ron and they both looked furious, which was quite a shock seeing as Luna never really showed much emotion but her dream state.

"He's such a fool 'Mione! I swear I can't believe I'm related to him" Ginny was fuming and muttering under her breath.

"Well, I think I have a plan but we may need some back up" I told them all.

Luna was tapping her chin in thought "We could ask the rest of the Hogwarts girls, you know all girls hate a cheating boyfriend".

Pansy spoke up then "yeah but would it get round to Lavender, I can talk to the Slytherin girls and some of the Ravenclaws, they would never tell her".

Luna nodded "I'll talk to the Ravenclaws and some Hufflepuffs and I doubt it would get back to Lavender, you do realise that if she is the girl he's cheating on you with 'Mione we'll have to get revenge on her as well" she smirked a very Slytherin smirk and I gaped at her.

"Who new you were all so scary" I laughed pulled them into a hug "ok, we're gonna need him followed. We'll need to find out which girl he is seeing or girls" I said with a slight frown.

"I think the Slytherins will be best for that because I seriously doubt any Slytherin girl would sleep with a Weasley" Ginny said whilst looking at Pansy for confirmation.

"She's right, I'll talk to them and I'll get them to follow him around for the rest of the week, hopefully by then we will find out which girl or girls it is".

Luna glanced at her "we can't let any of the boys know what we're doing, they might tell Ron" her eyebrows were pulled together in worry "no telling any guys until we can catch him at it".

We all nodded in agreement "What then though? What happens once we know who it is?" I asked them and they seemed to go back in to their own thoughts.

"We have to show everyone what a pig he is, hmmm I have an idea about that leave it to me" Ginny said with a grin then it faded "it might be bad for you though 'Mione, do you think you can handle it if there are pictures in the great hall" I stared at her in shock then bit my lip.

"Erm, I think I'll survive" I said hesitantly and then with a shaky laugh "at least then when I break down in front of every one it's believable".

I felt Luna lean into me "it'll be fine 'Mione, it this is really happening then he's not worth it and you know what, once we have the big break up in front of everyone I think we need to show him what he's missing".

I glanced at her in confusion "what do you mean?"

All three of them glanced at each other then back at me "make over, my dear Hermione she means we're going to give you a complete make over".

"When you have it you might as well show it" Ginny added with a giggle "and believe me you have it 'Mione!"

I stared at them all in shock then laughed "do you really think he'll care though? I mean we'd have made him look like a fool in front of the whole school, he'll know it's us".

Ginny shook her head "With the help of Fred and George he'll never know it was us, he'll never know who did it. He'll just know he's been caught".

"Ok" I said and took a deep breath before grinning at my three friends "let's get this plan on the road".

We stood up and began walking back to the school when Luna's voice stopped me "You do realise we have to act like nothing's wrong, I know he's to oblivious to notice when all the girls start whispering to each other but other guys might notice. Hermione your going to have to keep acting like a loving girlfriend. For this plan to work you have to be oblivious".

"Ok, I can do that. Be oblivious! Ok yeah" I nodded as we walked through the double doors "how long will I have to be oblivious?"

Pansy glanced at the great hall "we can have all the female students who are trustworthy in about a day, maybe two at the most in on the plan. Then we have to find out which girl and catch him at it, then we have to see Ginny's brothers. They might not ask questions but if they do we may have to tell them the truth. We'll get what we need from their shop before we take pictures and make sure everyone sees them".

Luna started walking to the great hall then she stopped at the door "All in all Hermione you are going to be gorgeous and single by the Christmas ball" she smiled, waved and walked off.

Ginny stepped to my left whilst Pansy stood on my right "let's get this show on the road girls, go talk to the girls!" I said with a twinge of excitement in my tone. We all laughed and walked into the Great Hall for dinner.

Pansy squeezed my hand when we walked through the door and saw Ron sitting with Harry "be strong" she whispered. I smiled and squeezed back before she pulled away with a slight wave over her shoulder at us. She was walking toward Blaise and Malfoy who were sat watching us curiously. I watched as she whispered something to a Ravenclaw girl on her way past their table.

The girl glanced at her then me and nodded before whispering something to the girl next to her who again glanced at me then nodded before standing up and going to the Hufflepuff table. I smiled as I watched Pansy whisper her way toward the Slytherin table.

I glanced back to see if Ron had noticed but he was too busy stuffing his face. Ginny pulled me to sit with her and I was glad to see no Lavender in sight. Glancing around the great hall girls were glancing at me nodding in understanding then whispering to friends.

I noticed the Professors watch the girls curiously as they stood up from their house tables and sat with friends from other houses. I didn't think it would take a long to get them all together.

I smiled at Harry and Ron "Hey guys, how was your relaxing day?" Ginny squeezed my hand in comfort before whispering something to a first year Gryffindor who suddenly grinned and stood up running out of the great hall. I watched her go in amusement before looking over at Pansy who was talking to a thoroughly confused Blaise and Malfoy. She glanced and nodded, the plan was on its way. We nodded to each other again, smirked and turned back to our meals.

This year should actually be interesting.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. The Split

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything about the Harry Potter films and books or any songs I may use through out this fan fiction. **

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to pass really slowly, I noticed the Slytherin girls following Ron around but I didn't think he noticed anything. Pansy kept her distance in public in case Ron became curious as to why I was hanging around the Slytherin girl.

I sat in the library tapping my finger on the desk and daydreaming of the sunshine outside when Harry found me.

"'Mione what are you doing?" he sounded curious and slightly sad so I turned to him immediately.

"What's the matter Harry?" I searched his face for the answer but couldn't see anything.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" he ran a hand through his hair as he took the seat next to me.

"Harry, you're my best friend. Don't you think I should know you well by now? Hell I think I know you better then my own parents" I laughed at the slight blush on his face and hugged him "So come on spill it".

He sighed "ok, me and Ginny have decided to call it quits".

I stared at him for a moment "what do you mean? When? What happened?" I was trying to understand what could have happened between the loving couple.

He ran a hand through his hair again before looking at me with a smile "it was a mutual thing we just didn't feel that way for each other anymore" he frowned "she really is like a little sister for me and I can't believe it took us both this long to figure it out".

I frowned and nodded "I know what you mean".

He glanced at me again "what's going on with you and Ron?"

I bit my lip unsure of how much to tell him "erm, I don't know he's just been distant lately" I shrugged "anyway Ginny told me you were really enjoying living with Sirius".

He grinned and nodded "of course, he's full of pranks though" he laughed and I joined in.

"Yeah, I bet you have to watch everything you do around him".

He nodded "yeah, so what are you doing Christmas?"

I laughed and pushed him "Christmas is in two months".

"I know, I know, but it's best to be prepared".

Just as I was about to say something Ginny comes running in looking distressed. She searched the room frantically before seeing us and running over "guys, you have to come to the Great Hall now!"

Harry exchanged a confused look with me before he asked "erm, why Gin?"

She grabbed our arms and pulled us out of the library "no time just come" she started running and we ran with her. Just as we got outside the hall my blood froze and I gripped Ginny's arm.

"Gin, please tell me it's not?"

She sighed before glancing at me "I'm sorry 'Mione my job was to just get you here".

I glanced helpless towards the hall doors before glancing nervously at Ginny "so" my voice broke as I pleaded with her "it's true, he did . . . he did cheat".

Ginny gestured with a nod towards the hall where Harry was stood at the doors waiting for us.

_Oh Merlin! Now that I thought about the plan I was not looking forward to this!_

"Nothing happens till you're in there; I don't know when it will happen I've just been told to get you here".

"Ok" I mentally shook my nerves away and smiled at Ginny "lets go show the world how much of a dog your brother is" she laughed and linked arms with me as we made our way over to Harry "come on Harry, it's time for dinner".

I linked my arm through his and with Ginny and Harry on either side of me we walked into the Great Hall laughing.

I glanced at Pansy as we walked in and she nodded then turned to nod at Luna who sat with two other Ravenclaw girls in the middle of their table. When we were half way across the hall and near the Gryffindor table I heard a gasp and followed every one's shocked gazes to the enchanted ceiling.

I stopped and stared up in shock at the image of Ronald Weasley kissing a half naked Lavender Brown. Ginny and Harry had stopped when I did and looked at me confused before they followed my gaze.

Ginny's jaw dropped and Harry stared in shock before they both switched hard glares in Ron's direction where he sat at the Gryffindor table. People were whispering now and I could feel myself starting to shake whether from anger and despair I wasn't sure myself yet.

I looked away from the image of my soon to be ex snogging the cow who once had been my friend. I noticed that most people were looking at me for my reaction, the teachers were looking on in worry, Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall were glaring at Ron, Professor Snape was scowling as per usual and the other teachers were switching between disbelief, glaring and pity.

I felt Harry and Ginny slip their hands into mine "are you ok 'Mione?"

As I opened my mouth to reply hundreds of owls flew into the Great Hall and dropped envelopes in front of everyone including the teachers.

Harry looked confused when Hedwig dropped an envelope in front of me, I only just caught it in time. I stared down at the envelope as Harry and Ginny hesitantly opened theres.

People were now opening there envelopes and pulling out the contents. I noticed Harry pull out pictures and suddenly felt sick. Yeah, this would definitely embarrass them but what would it do to me.

Opening up my envelope I pulled out picture after picture of Ron and Lavender together and kissing in different clothes and different places. I glanced at Ron and Lavender who were both looking green. There was a letter in my envelope that Ginny and Harry didn't have so I presumed I was the only one.

_Hermione, _

_I know this will be bad for you but everyone needs to know, apparently Colin Creevey had taken pictures of them together he was going to show you them he just didn't know what to say and he didn't want to upset you. I couldn't believe it when he showed me these, I wanted to murder them both right on the spot. There were more images of them doing . . . other things, things that I didn't think the little kids should see. I hope you don't hold this against Ginny, Luna and I. _

_We're here for you and I seriously hope that you slap Ron after you realise that you deserve so much better. _

_Your little Planners _

_Xxx_

I set the whole envelope on fire and let it drop to the floor as I took a few deep breaths to calm me down.

"Hermes I can explain!"

I slowly looked up to see Ron in front of me and Lavender a little further behind him.

Ginny placed an arm around me and hissed "I can not believe I am related to you! Wait until Mum finds out".

She gave me a quick squeeze as Ron spluttered and Harry glared at him "no Hermes its not what it looks like".

I stared at him and laughed slightly hysterical and my eyes began to water "explain? Not what it looks like? Are you flipping kidding me?" my hands turned into fists and I walked up to him "you had your tongue down her damn throat how do you explain that or the ones where you're both half naked? I bet there are more of what you were doing as well".

Ron opened his mouth to reply but then he turned to Harry "come on mate tell her for me".

I felt Harry move closer and didn't have time to do anything as Harry's fist flew towards Ron's face. There was a crunch and blood started leaking from his nose as my hand quickly grabbed Harry's arm so he didn't go to hit him again.

I felt Harry calm down slightly next to me "it's ok Harry".

"Ok!" Harry growled as he glared at Ron "it's not Ok Hermione, he was supposed to be your best friend as well as your boyfriend! People who care don't do that".

I stared up into his mesmerising green eyes "its ok Harry, really I still have you and Ginny and Luna and I even have so many others who care for me. I don't need Ron, at least now I know why he was acting so weird".

He pulled me into a hug as my body shook with tears, I leaned my head on his chest and let the tears fall. I stiffened when I felt Ron's hand pull on my arm.

"Hermes-" I cut him off with when I screamed.

"Don't call me that!" I spun to face him and pushed him away from me.

He looked in shock before glaring, I noticed Professor Lupin standing up from his seat and making his way towards us.

I glared at Ron as he glared back "You deserved it!"

I stared in shock at Ron as his words replayed over and over again in my mind "deserved it? How did I deserve being cheated on Ronald? All I've been doing is keeping you happy, I even let you act all stupid and weird around me when I knew something was wrong". I had tears running down my cheeks but my body was shaking with anger.

"Well . . . all you did was kiss me, you wouldn't go any further!"

"Oh. My. Godric. Are you kidding me? You cheated because I wouldn't shag you!" I practically shrieked at him. He flinched at my words but I moved forwards and kept punching his chest with every word I said "you were supposed to be my boyfriend! My best friend Ronald! I even told you why I couldn't go any further with you until I was ready!" I flinched when I punched him hard enough to make him stumble back into Lavender.

The hall was quiet, every one listening and watching us two as I dropped my hands and tried to slow my breathing and stop the tears.

Ron stood in front of me and as looking down at me, when he moved to touch me I flinched back and wrapped my arms around myself "Hermione, that was a long time ago and you should have gotten over it now" I flinched back from his words and stared at him in disbelief.

"Get over it! You want me to get over it" my voice was deadly and calm as I stared at him with such hatred that it shocked me "No one just gets over it Ronald!" I looked behind him to where Lavender was "I advise you both to stay out of my way because I seriously feel like I could cast the Cruciatus Curse on you right now".

I felt two pairs of arms go around me and turned my head into Harry's chest once again as Ginny glared at her brother.

"Get out of here Ronald and you can expect a Howler of Mum".

"Gin-"

"Go away! You too Lavender, what kind of friend are you? None of your friends will trust you around there boyfriends ever again".

Harry squeezed me as I shook, Professor Lupin came up to us and gestured for us to follow him as Professor McGonagall shouted "back to your meals everyone! Mr Weasley, Miss Brown I advise you to either sit back down or leave the Great Hall".

Harry gently lead me out of the Great Hall and to Professor Lupin's Office. As soon as the door was shut, locked and the room was silenced Professor Lupin pulled me into a hug and I cried.

"It's ok Hermione" he lead me to a seat near the fire and I curled up in it hugging myself.

"Ok? How can it be ok? He knew why I wouldn't go any further, her knew I was terrified and he just didn't care! He was supposed to be my best friend, if he didn't care enough who's going to want me now".

I buried my head in my knees and cried as Harry and Remus sat on the chair opposite me unsure of what to do "do you want your Mother Hermione?"

I shook my head but didn't lift it "she doesn't know, she doesn't know about that or about the torture at Malfoy Manor. I couldn't tell her".

"'Mione you should have told her, you should have told some one".

"I've told you, Remus, Sirius, Ginny, Luna and Ron and look where that last one got me".

"Do you want us to get Ginny and Luna maybe?"

"No! I . . . I . . ." I glanced up at Remus "I need Tonks". He looked in shock for a moment before nodding and going to his fireplace.

I put my head back down and tried to stop the tears, everything just brought up what happened when we were caught by the Snatchers.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/ FLASH BACK \\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

_We were running, running faster then I had ever had to run before. All I could feel was the fear of being caught. I glanced to the side briefly to see Harry running and on my other side was Ron. We were all breathing heavily and willing ourselves not to slow down as spells started whooshing by us. _

_I screamed and ducked my head when one hit the tree just next to me. I nearly stumbled and lost my balance when Harry grabbed me and pulled me closer so we were running hand in hand. _

_I turned to look behind me which was a huge mistake because Fenrir Greyback was so close to us that if he reached out he would have caught us. I screamed and this time pulled Harry to run further. I gasped in shock when a curse flew at Ron and ropes started tangling themselves around him. He fell to the ground with a large thump. _

_I exchanged a scared glance with Harry then watched in horror as he tripped over a root in the ground and fell. I glanced behind at all the snatchers and the werewolf who was heading straight for us then made up my mind. I turned to Harry and cast a spell that bruised his face and enlarged it so that no one would know he was Harry Potter._

_I felt the air knocked out of me when some one grabbed me and dragged me away from Harry. I only managed to grab Harry's glasses and place them his pocket. _

_The person who had grabbed me held their wand to my neck and asked for my name. Shakily I replied with a lie "Penelope Clearwater" Ron and Harry both replied with a lie._

"_Take the males to the Malfoy Manor" the lead one said._

"_But Scabior what about the girl?"_

"_We'll join you soon"_

"_No! Leave her alone" Harry was shouting and struggling as they all apparated away. Scabior with his shaggy hair, skinny frame and dirty clothes turned towards me when the snatcher who had held me apparated away with the rest of them his last words sending chills down my spine "have fun but save some for us". _

_I stared at him as he moved closer to me, each step he took I took a step back until my back hit a tree. I shook from fear as he stepped closer and smelt my neck fro my collarbone up to behind my ear._

_I shivered and tried to push him away "leave me alone"._

"_ah, ah, ahh. There's no one here to help you little Penelope" it took me a minute to remember that I was supposed to be Penelope. _

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/ END FLASH BACK \\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

"Hermione Honey, look at me" I heard Tonks voice and jumped not realising that she was here. I slowly lifted my head to see Tonks usually smiling face staring at me in worry. She had a hand on my knee and the other one stroking my hair.

"Wotcher Hermione" I stared at for a moment noticing that her hair was like mine and her eyes were a dark brown. Before anyone could blink my arms were around Tonks and I as crying into her shoulder.

She held me and murmured little reassures in my ear. I heard people talking behind her but didn't look.

"What happened?" I heard Sirius ask his voice shook with anger.

I heard Harry say something and glanced up to see him handing Sirius one of the envelopes from the Great Hall.

I watched as Sirius stared in shock at the pictures before his eyes narrowed "why did he do this? How could he make her this upset?"

Harry shook his head "this was only just the start Sirius, he . . . he"

Remus gently placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and took over "he told her that she deserved it because she wouldn't have sex with him".

"What?" Sirius shouted "how could he do such a thing, does he know that she was raped? It's not something that you just get over".

He was pacing now as Tonks pushed away from me and searched my eyes "are you ok Honey?"

I stared back but thought about my reply before answering "I . . . I don't think I am Tonks, I . . . I don't know what to do".

I sat down heavily and she sat next to me, she still had an arm around my shoulders "You will be ok, I promise" she stood up and walked over to Remus and Sirius as Harry took her place.

I heard them talking but stared at Harry "I'm sorry Harry".

He glanced at me shocked before he scrunched up his nose and narrowed his eyes in confusing "sorry for what?"

"You've just lost your best friend straight after your own split . . . I just feel responsible".

I was shocked when he laughed "he wasn't my best friend if he could do this to you 'Mione, you and Sirius are the closest things I have to a family, you were always there for me" he turned my head so I was looking at him "you never left me on that Horcrux hunt even after what happened and I'm truly sorry for that because If I didn't trip up then maybe we could have gotten away".

I shook my head and my gaze softened "no Harry, it wasn't your fault. The snatcher didn't have to do what he did, he chose to do it, I'm glad one of us got a happy split" I laughed nervously and played with the end of the skirt on my Hogwarts uniform.

I was looking at my knees so I nearly jumped when Harry's hand came to grab mine so they would stop moving. "I'm not sad about the decision that Ginny and I came up with, she told me that she started liking some one else and I had to be truthful" I glanced at him confused as he gazed at me "I have liked some one for a long time I just never knew what to say".

I stared at him in shock "what is it with you and Ginny, and you Mr Potter I'm your best friend why didn't you tell me anything and who is this girl do I know her?" I watched as he smirked and shook his head.

"I'm not telling 'Mione, not yet at least" I stared at him in confusion but nodded and agreed.

"Ok, but I better be the first to know".

He grinned and nodded "deal".

I turned to Sirius as he shouted "I'm going to murder that little piece of-" Remus cut him off quickly.

"I know Sirius but you'll have to get in line".

Tonks nodded "I just can't believe he would say that to her, he was supposed to be her friend".

Remus gently held her hand "I know Tonks".

Sirius had his arms crossed and he was glaring at anything and everything before he sighed and his shoulders slumped he ran a hand over his face tiredly "she only just got over it, this is just going to bring her back into her depression". He glanced towards me but I was already looking at Harry who seemed to have listened in to their conversation as well.

He smiled sheepishly at me and I smiled back, I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed "What a twat!" I heard Harry chuckling and I smiled closing my eyes.

I was just drifting off to sleep when I felt some one sit on my other side "is she ok?" I heard Sirius ask.

Harry ran a hand through my hair "she will be".

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	7. Moving on

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the laptop I'm typing this on :P haha Seriously though, I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

* * *

For the next two weeks I hid from everyone. I hid from my friends and the letters I sent to my parents became shorter so they could tell that I was upset over something but I just wasn't ready for my Dad to come storming in to the castle to murder my ex. I spent most of my time in my room or in the Head dorms when Malfoy wasn't out there. I avoided talking to my friends as much as I possibly could.

The nightmares that were finally decreasing to one or two nightmares every week had come back full force. A nightmare a night had made sure I looked like hell because of lack of sleep.

I was lying in my bed when Malfoy knocked on the door "Granger, your friends are kicking up a fuss outside the portrait shall I let them in?"

I sighed and buried my head under my pillow, not wanting to reply.

I heard him sighed loudly and mumble something to some one who was with him before they shuffled away. Minutes later I heard more footsteps come closer to the door I was shocked at the person who spoke.

"Miss Granger may I come in?" Professor McGonagall spoke unsurely for once, the sternness gone from her voice "I'm alone, I promise I managed to get Mr Potter and your friends to go to breakfast, it's just about to start if you wish to join them".

I bit my lip and pushed back the covers so I could get out of bed. I walked slowly towards the door and opened it slightly so I could see the Professor. I opened it wider when I saw that she was truly alone.

"Come in please Professor" my voice was quiet and I didn't wait for a reply as I entered the room and sat at the window seat looking over the fields near the black lake.

I heard the door softly click as Professor McGonagall came in "it saddens me to see you like this Miss Granger".

I turned to look at her "please call me Hermione, you've become a family member to me Professor whether you know it or not".

I watched as he gaze softened even more and she smiled "well then Hermione please call me Minerva and you're right you are like a daughter to me which is why I asked your friends all about what was bothering you" I glanced at her sharply but she held up her hand so I wouldn't speak "please don't blame them, they're just worried for you, we all are Hermione".

I glanced down at my hands "I know Minerva, I'm worried for myself some days. I can't sleep and I've lost my appetite" I laughed slightly "Harry makes sure that Dobby brings me my food though".

I sighed and moved over so she could sit next to me "I'm scared" I whispered making sure not to look at her "I . . . I was just getting over it, well I was at least able to move on with my life so that I wouldn't think about it every minute" I took a shuddering breath as I felt tears rise "I'm so sick of crying! I'm sick of the nightmares. They won't go away, I've been to Madam Pomfrey for the dreamless sleep potion but they don't seem to work anymore".

I nearly jumped when Minerva McGonagall the usually stern Transfiguration Professor pulled me into a hug "Hermione, I'm going to tell you this because I know you will never tell anyone" she spoke into my hair "when I was eighteen, I didn't have a job, my parents were dead and I had no one else to help me. One night when I was on my way to the home I was staying in I was attacked" I pulled back slightly so I could stare at her wide eyed "yes, he stole from me. He stole everything I had that night" her eyes glazed over and I knew she was reliving that night "I mean everything, he stole my virginity that night and I know what you're going through. Rape isn't something you can easily get over and to be honest you will never get over it, but you can move on. It took a while but I finally stopped thinking about it and I stopped having the nightmares".

I stared at her in horror as a tear escaped from the corner of my eye. I pulled her into a hug "I'm so sorry, I don't want to be like this. I'm a Gryffindor I shouldn't be running, I should be facing it head on".

She gave me a quick squeeze before she let go and stood up "you don't have to fight it alone, I was told your parents don't know but maybe you should tell them" I stared at her in horror before shaking my head quickly.

"I couldn't Professor they would make sure I never entered the magical world ever again" she thought this over before nodding slowly.

"Well then you have Remus and Sirius both of them think of you as a daughter, their cub. Then theirs Tonks and Teddy who are always there for you and of course you have Mr Potter and your friends" she smiled and put a hand on my shoulder "and then there's me, I will always be hear if you need to talk Hermione. This war may have done terrible things to you but you have so many people who care".

I smiled for the first time this week and stood up "I think I'm ready to go to breakfast" I glanced at the mirror and flinched at the me that was looking back "erm, do you think you could send Luna and Ginny up please".

She chuckled slightly making me smiled embarrassed "of course I can Miss Granger" she walked to the door and just as she was about to shut it behind her she turned to me "show him how beautiful you truly are Hermione, just because you have the brains doesn't mean you don't have the looks to match" she nodded once as I grinned and laughed slightly shocked.

I sat on my bed and contemplated what she had told me, I would never have thought something like that had happened to my composed, stern, mother like Transfiguration Professor. I smiled as I remembered her saying that I was like a daughter to her. It wasn't long before a knock at the door shook me from my thoughts.

I opened the door and smiled widely at the three girls on the other side they looked shocked at my sudden change in mood or maybe they were shocked because I looked so bad. I gestured for them to come in and when they had sat on my bed and Luna on the window seat and looked at them all.

"It's time to show the world that Hermione Granger can be hot!" this had them all up and squealing and jumping around whilst I stood shocked that those words could make these girls so excited.

They hugged me and let go looking me up and down. Pansy glanced at my wardrobe and looked at Ginny "right Ginny you're in charge or clothes, we'll have to make everything fit perfectly so we have to shrink all of your clothes Hermione" I nodded and she carried on "Luna you do make and I'll do the hair" right people we have an hour that will give us another hour for breakfast. She can go to breakfast and show the whole of Hogwarts that breaking up with Weasley hasn't made her the depressed person they all think she is" she glanced at Ginny with an apologetic face "no offence against the other Weasley's".

Ginny grinned and shook her head "none taken now come on, let's hurry". She ran off to my wardrobe and started searching through my clothes I blinked in shock as Pansy made me sit in front of the mirror.

"What day is it?"

"It's a Saturday, we're going Hogsmeade today" Luna smiled as she gently applied mascara and eye liner, she then applied lip gloss and stepped back "my job is done, you have natural beauty 'Mione you don't need so much make up just some to make your eyes stand out, I would save putting on eye shadow for special occasions as you will want to look different for them". She then wondered off to the wardrobe to join Ginny.

I shook my head and noticed Pansy waving her wand at my hair, I stared in shock as my hair de-frizzed and fell in silky curls down my back. She pouted slightly "I thought this would take longer but you really don't need that much done".

I jumped up and hugged her "you have so got to teach me that spell!" she laughed and spent the next ten minutes teaching me spells on different hair styles.

Ginny finally came over with a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt that was tight and hugged my body shape and a long black cardigan. She had knee length black boots and black dolly shoes. She placed both shoes on the floor and said "change first so I can see which shoes will go best".

After a short debate on shoes she handed me the black boots saying "they have a three inch heel" she grinned as she said this and pointed to her own boots and Pansy's high heel shoes "they make your legs look better".

After finding some socks and placing my shoes on, I stood back so they could look me over. Luna took out her wand and checked the time before saying "that only took us about forty minutes, we have plenty of time for breakfast now" she jumped up off the bed and practically floated over to me "come on" she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the door whilst I glared at her.

"You're lucky I grabbed my wand earlier".

Ginny ran to catch up as Pansy walked purposefully behind us. Just as we stepped out of the Portrait Pansy handed me a bag and I looked at it.

She smiled "I know you have that purple back that you always carry around with you but well this black shoulder back goes with every colour so you'll have to use this one instead". I sighed and took it from her silently casting the spells I had on my other bag so that this one could fit anything and everything in it and it was as light as a feather.

I watched as Ginny pouted and handed me my purple bag "I know you don't go anywhere without it so I grabbed it for you" she then frowned "it feels as if there's nothing in there though". I grinned and pushed the purple bag into my black one as we walked down the many stair cases to the Great Hall.

"I have a few spells cast on it" the others shared a knowing smile.

"Always the know-it-all Hermione" Pansy was smiled and saying it teasingly so it took out the bite from her words.

I just grinned and laughed "you wouldn't have me any other way".

We all laughed as we walked to the Great Hall before Pansy stopped in front of us and Luna who still had her arm through mine finally let go "Are you ready for this 'Mione?"

I just smiled at them all "I'm Hermione Granger, the know-it-all bookworm, female of the Golden Trio and I'm a Gryffindor to boot. Of course I'm ready" I grinned and said "are you sure they're all ready for me though".

Ginny burst out laughing before she finally got her self under control whilst Pansy and Luna were giggling slightly.

I smiled fondly at them all "listen guys, thanks for doing all of this for me. You're the greatest friends I could ever ask for".

Pansy looked slightly shocked at me mentioning her in the same category as Luna and Ginny but we all hugged each other.

"I'm going to have to sit at the Slytherin table with Draco and Blaise but I shall be looking to see how you are doing and I will meet you in the Three Broomsticks later" we all nodded and agreed on a time before Luna dreamily said "I believe I will join you at the Gryffindor table I want to see what the Wrackspurts do to Ronald's mind".

We all laughed and that was how we entered the hall making all of the residents suddenly stop talking as they noticed me enter the hall for the first time in two weeks. When I noticed Harry I turned to Ginny "oh, yeah why didn't you tell me you had split from Harry" I frowned when she blushed.

"Well, it was mutual and he said he was going to talk to you about it but I'm guessing you didn't have the full conversation" I frowned in confusion but she just shook her head "anyway he was the one who wanted to split up first and I just agreed because well . . . I fancy some one else and I've agreed to go to Hogsmeade with them".

I brightened and grinned at her "who?"

She mumbled a reply a I stared in shock at her and repeated "who?"

"Blaise Zabini" she finally said louder making Luna and Pansy giggle at her flustered look.

I grinned and laughed "Well done Gin, he's quite a catch" she nodded dreamily and smiled.

"I know".

I shook my head and looked towards the staff table when my eyes fell on Professor McGonagall I smiled widely and she smiled back making all the other Professors stare at her in shock and any of the students who noticed because honestly the usual stern teacher smiling would make anyone go in to shock.

I waved bye to Pansy as she walked to the Slytherin table and ignored all the looks we were getting "when do you think everyone will stop staring and talk to each other".

Ginny shrugged "about ten more minutes or so" I stared at her in disbelief but she just laughed "come on 'Mione let's go find your best friend!"

As soon as I noticed Harry sitting next to Neville in his Muggle clothes I brightened and happily skipped towards him dragging a laughing Luna and Ginny with me.

"Hey Harry" I chirped as I sat next to him and opposite the twins. They were all looking in shock and I sighed whilst shaking my head "you're all dribbling you know that". Harry blushed and turned back to his plate whilst Neville stared at Luna who had sat next to him.

The twins just grinned and shook their heads,

"This is great"

"I can't wait to see"

"Ickle Ronnie's face"

"when he sees this"

"little beauty sitting"

"next to the famous"

"Harry Potter!"

I glanced from one to the other like I was watching a tennis match and shook my head "I hate it when you guys do that, it totally confuses me".

They just laughed and I pouted before smiling "Thanks though for the vote of confidence and the complement". They were about to reply when I frowned "woah wait a minute! You've finished school so why are you here?"

They shared a quick grin with each other before turning to look at Harry "Harry here just asked the same thing when you came in and took everyone's attentions away" Fred said with a smirk.

George nodded and grinned "never seen a boy look so dazed before" Harry blushed and I tried not to.

"That's not answering my question"

Fred turned to me and leaned closer "well Little Mia, we have bought Zonko's the owner passed away during the war and he has no family to take it over and everyone wants it to stay a joke shop so me and my wonderful twin have decided to buy it".

George nodded and carried on when Fred bit into his toast "we're here to check out the lay out and see what needs to be done".

Another half hour of talking about new jokes and me finally giving up and agreeing that I would help them with some they both left to head to Hogsmeade leaving us behind.

I turned to Harry who was finishing his bacon "so any plans for Hogsmeade?"

He smiled and shook his head "Luna and Neville are going to wonder off somewhere for an unofficial date and Ginny's meeting Zabini at the Three Broomsticks as soon as we get there, I agreed to walk her there if you would like to join me for the day?" he looked hopeful and I laughed.

"Of course Harry, I wouldn't have it any other way" I tried not to think how mesmerising his eyes were as he stared back at me with a smile. A smile that seemed to push every thought from my mind. I was shocked at my own thoughts, since when did I find Harry so attractive, I mean I knew he was good looking but when did I become attracted?

I blinked away that train of thought and took a sip of orange juice as I tried to think of something else. I noticed Ron and Lavender at the end of the Gryffindor table, they were alone with each other because no one was sitting near them and lots of people from all four houses to the Professors were sending them glares every now and then. I pulled my gaze away from Ron's hateful gaze when he glanced at me.

I shuddered and shook my head before jumping when I felt Harry take my hand "come on 'Mione, lets get out of here".

I nodded and let him help me out of my seat and then not taking my hand out of his we walked out of the Great Hall with our friends all joking around us. I stared down at our joined hands before looking up at him in confusion. He was talking to Neville and Luna about something and smiling at the same time. My heart filled with so much warmth at seeing him happy that it confused me so much.

I, Hermione Granger was confused about my feelings towards my best friend Harry Potter.

I turned to look at Ginny who must have been watching all my thoughts spread across my face in amusement.

She shook her head and held back a laugh as I glanced at her helpless. She looped her arm through mine "don't worry 'Mione you'll figure things out".

I watched after her in shock as she ran up to a girl who was in her year. I glanced down at Harry's and my joined hands again before glancing up at him as he squeezed my hand. He was looking at me and hadn't even stopped his conversation with Neville but he seemed to know I was feeling a little distressed.

I smiled when I saw his emerald eyes sparkle with laughter behind his glasses as laughed with Neville and Luna. I happily entered the carriage to go to Hogsmeade with my Best Friend and the people I trusted my life with.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Mass Breakout

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

* * *

Luna had dragged Neville off towards Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to get new quills, apparantly something called Blibbering Humdingers or other had stolen all of hers to make their homes. I just shook my head and nearly laughed when Neville walked off muttering about dragging her to Dogweed and Deathcap to get more Herbology supplies.

I turned to Harry and Ginny with a smile "I'm telling you Neville will be the next Herbology Professor when Professor Sprout retires".

Ginny looked deep in thought "do you think she will ever retire before Neville gets too old, I mean wizards and witches do age slower then Muggles".

"Huh, never thought about that" we all laughed and walked Ginny to the Three Broomsticks.

Harry kissed her on the cheek and I hugged her "enjoy your day with a certain tall dark handsome Slytherin and when we meet again I want the details".

She giggled and whispered "That goes both ways".

I placed my hand over my mouth in mock surprise "you mean I'm going out with a tall dark handsome Slytherin?"

She giggles and I joined in before nearly choking as she says "no, yours is Gryffindor, tall, dark messy hair that I know drives you wild and mesmerising green eyes".

I stared at her as my cheeks started to tint pink "Ginny! Have you been reading my diary" I glared at her and she laughed.

"No, but now I might do because it sounds interesting what you put in there" she laughs and I lightly smack her arm.

"Cheek! Just have fun Gin and I'll make sure I do with your ex" I stuck my tongue out at her as she stares at me in shock.

"You know when you put it like that it sounds bad" we both fall into a fit of giggles leaving Harry and a newly arrived Blaise confused.

"What are they doing Potter?"

Harry shrugs "I'm not sure they've been whispering, blushing and giggling since we got here" he looks confused before he looks at blaise "hi Zabini".

Blaise blinks in shock but puts his hand out to shake Harry's "hi Potter".

Ginny and I stare at them as though they have two heads before looking at each other and saying in unison "boys are weird!"

I grin at her and after another hug I run up to Harry grab his hand and run away from them with a last wave.

It wasn't until after we had slowed down that I realised I was still holding his hand. I flustered and let go looking away from him "so what do you want to do?"

He looks down at me for a second before blinking "oh, erm I'm not sure. Sirius says he was going to come check on you but since you're out anyway we can meet him here".

I nodded slowly "sure don't you think you should send him a Patronus or something?"

He looks shocked before smiling sheepishly "yeah that would be a good idea" I laughed at him and he pouted making me laughed harder.

"Nice try Mr Potter that only works with your fan girls . . . or Sirius".

After Harry had sent his Patronus to his Godfather we walked around Hogsmeade laughing and joking until a very serious looking Sirius found us. He glanced around us then beckoned us to follow him. I glanced at Harry unsure but he just shrugged before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards Sirius.

We entered the Three Broomsticks Inn and followed Sirius who walked straight up to Madam Rosmerta "Can I get two butterbeers and five fire whiskeys for room six".

Madam Rosmerta nodded and smiled "I'll bring them up in two minutes, you may want to go up now though because your other guests are there". Sirius nodded and beckoned for Harry and I to go first.

I wanted to ask what was wrong so badly but I understood that when the usual joking Sirius Black was actually serious then something was seriously wrong. I just followed silently behind Harry still holding onto his arm and in front of Sirius who had his hand hovering over my back .

When we were outside of room six we noticed Madam Rosmerta just down the hall and carrying a tray for us. Sirius took the tray off her with a thanks and she nodded her head before walking off. Not much words spoken so I think even the Inn owner understood the gravity of this meeting. I could feel my heart beat increase as we entered the room to see Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor Lupin and Minister Shacklebolt sitting together in the room. All with grave faces.

I glanced around at them all warily not liking the way they all avoided eye contact. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up with a smile that did not reach his eyes and held out his hand to Harry "it's great to see you again Harry" Harry shook his hand and smiled warily as he glanced around the room.

Kingsley then turned to me with a sad smile which unnerved me "I'm glad to see you're ok Hermione, heard about Ron" I flinched but hugged him anyway.

"It's nice to see you again Minister and please don't say that name around me for the moment" I smiled tightly and he nodded in understanding.

Sirius placed the tray of drinks on the table and gestured us to sit down. I chose to sit in between Remus and Sirius as Harry sat next to the Kingsley who patted the seat next to him whilst looking at Harry expectantly.

I glanced around at everyone in the room, I could feel the tension increasing so I sighed "come on, out with it".

Everyone glanced at me startled and I shrugged "you all look depressed, Professor Dumbledore has lost the twinkle in his eye, Professor Snape is actaully looking concerned, the Minister is here, the tension in this room is suffocating and none of you will look me in the eye, so out with it. What's happened?"

Snape turned to the Headmaster with a glare "told you she was smart enough to understand the seriousness of the situation".

I glanced from one to the other "situation?"

There was another pause of silence before I turned to Remus "what's going on?" I said nervously whilst tugging on one of my curls. I tended to do that when I was nervous.

"There's been an escape from Azkaban" I turned wide eyed towards Kingsley as he spoke.

"Who?" I managed to croak out as chest tightened in fear.

Everyone glanced warily at one another and I glanced down at the files on the table in middle of us. I stared at it whilst biting my lip before looking up again, I noticed everyone watching me warily this time "show them me".

Kinglsey reached out and handed me the files "first file is full of a list of escapees, the next ones are separate files on the people-"

I cut him of sharply "there are a lot of files here! Are they all Death Eaters?" I stared at him wide eyes as he nodded.

"Death Eaters and Snatchers".

I froze in opening the top file and looked up slowly "Snatchers aswell?" I asked nervously. I wasn't able to hold back the shiver of fear as he nodded. I had never told anyone who it was who raped me but I didn't know what I would do if he was one of the escapees.

I stared at the file in fear and jumped startled when Remus and Sirius both reached out to touch my arms.

"Are you ok?" Remus shared a concerned glance with Sirius.

I nodded not trusting myself to speak. Shaking I reached out and slowly opened the file. I let the cover fall open bouncing on Sirius's knee as I stared at the list of names.

**Bellatrix ****Lestrange**. _Oh Merlin! Why didn't she get the Dementors kiss! I would rather die then have to go through being tortured by her again._

My right hand immediately moved to my left arm where the words MUDBLOOD would forever be scarred into my arm.

**Rodolphus Lestrange**. _Great the crazy ladies husband's out as well. Joy. Can you not hear my sarcasm._

**Rabastan Lestrange. **_Oh and the Brother-in-law, why not have a party._

**Fenrir Greyback**_**. **__Oh. My. Merlin. This is getting worse._

**Peter Pettigrew. **_What? I thought he was dead!_

I glanced up at Kingsley "I thought Voldemort killed Pettigrew?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes conveying how tired he was "so did we but he was the one who plotted the escape aparantly. Lestrange said it was Voldemort's back up plan if anything went wrong. Obviously it did seeing as he is now dead but we need to figure out the back up plan".

I stared at him in shock and Harry managed to choke out "a back up plan? As in to bring him back? Again!" in a strained voice. I glanced at Harry sympathetically, he never seems to catch a break. I ignored the their conversation to read the rest of the list.

**Antonin Dolohov. **_Great. another one who tried to kill me. Harry's not going to be happy about this._

I shuddered as I remember the curse he hit me with fifth year. My hand went up to rub the collorbone where the scar started then down to my hip. The scar went down the middle of my breasts and across my stomch in a verticle line. Starting from my left collorbone to my right hip. I grimaced as I remembered nearly dying from the curse, the effects had made all of my internal organs start to fail. I took a deep breath and pushed myself on to read the rest.

**Thorfinn Rowle. **_Oh, here's one I actually have no clue who he is. _

**Walden Macnair. **_Wasn't he the one who tried to kill Buckeak. _

**Amycus Carrow. **_Well he's going to want revenge for his wife. Professor McGonagalls going to have to be careful. Hell, we're all going to have to be careful._

**Scabior. **_…oh . . . crap! _

I stared down at the names as my body shook with fear, I didn't glanced up as I tried to blink back traturious tears "well, atleast two of them don't hold a grudge against me personally". I tried to make the joke light so the tension would disappear but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

Sirius leaned closer and pulled me into a half hug "is one of them?" he left the question hangin not wanting to say it in front of everyone.

I nodded and I felt both him and Professor Lupin tense.

"Hermione?" I glanced up at the sound of Harry saying my name, I smiled briefly before turning to Professor Dumbledore and Minister Shacklbolt.

"How and why?" I felt better when I heard my voice sound strong and calm.

I stared at the Minister as he shuffled nervously in his seat "we're not sure how, we just know that Pettigrew was involved on the outside but the why is in Bellatrix Lestrange's file" he nodded towards the files on my lap.

I noticed Harry's eyes go wide "you . . . you mean Bellatrix Lestrange is free?"

I laughed without humour as I looked at him "her and a lot more . . . I think you should see the list" I handed the list to Sirius who passed it along to the Minister who passed it to Harry who paled significantly as he read the list.

"Jeeze, there's only one on here I don't personally know, wait did we ever meet Scabior?" he glanced at me and I felt the colour drain from my face.

I licked my suddenly dried lips and managed a yes before I had to take a deep breath to calm down "he was the lead snatcher who was with Fenrir Greyback when they snatched us when we apparated from the Lovegoods".

His eyes went wide and I glanced away from him knowing that he understood. His voice was strained with many emotions as he said "The . . . the one who took us to Malfoy mansion?"

I nodded and he carried on he sounded as though he was in dispair "the . . . the one who-"

"Yes!" I snapped at him angrily before I sighed and said quietly "yes Harry, that … that's him" I had to force myself to say the words but I didn't dare look at him.

"Hermione" he said softly but I turned to look at him quickly, I had tears in my eyes but I wiped them away angrily.

"Just drop it Harry" I shook my head "please just drop it".

He looked like he wanted to say something more but after exchanging a glance with his confused Godfather who seemed to be slowly understanding what was going on he shut up.

I turned back to the files and found Bellatrix's on top "she was questioned with veritaserum?" I turned to the Minister who nodded but it was Professor Dumbledore who spoke this time.

He had been unusually quiet as he watched mine and Harry's reaction to the list "yes they all were".

I nodded but frowned after I read through the file "it can't be" I turned to Professor Snape this time "Tom Riddle had a daughter with your sister?"

I watched as he tensed but nodded watching me warily, I turned back to the file, quickly reading each one before passing them to Harry.

"The horrible things they did just to gain the dark mark" I grimaced and shuddered at some of the descriptions the Death Eaters had gone into about what they did. Fenrir Greyback's was the worst.

I turned to stare at Professor Snape suspisciously "what did you do?"

He turned to Professor Dumbledore who gave him a nod that he could tell me before turning back to me with a sigh "he mainly wanted me because I was the best at potions but he also wanted me for my sister" he flinched and said sadly "I didn't know" he shook his head and carried on "she disappeared one night, she was ten years older them me so no one really questioned it at the time, she was always one to come and go. A year later I was visited by Voldemort telling me I had a niece" he stared at the table sadly and I had a strange urge to hug him "I had to take the mark to keep her safe, he wanted me to take her to a muggle orphanage, i'm still not sure why but he said if I wanted my sister back I had to willingly take the mark" he glanced up at me "so I did. I'm not evil, I just wanted to keep my family safe. He told me a week later that my sister was dead. I went to Albus gave up any information I knew and took an unbreakable vow".

There was a quiet pause as everyone went through that information. I stared at Professor Snape sadly "I'm sorry that you had to lose your sister" I said quietly "do you know where your niece is?"

He nodded "I went back to try to get her from the orphanage but she was already adopted and I was told that I couldn't have answers because they were confidential. All I know is that she is at Hogwarts".

I turned my head to the side in thought "You got the dark mark around the christmas before Harry was born so that means she's in our year?"

I turned to Harry who looked deep in thought, another tension was added to the room as I looked at Professor Dumbledore "who is she? She's in danger" I gestured to the files that Harry now had in his knees "Bellatrix said something about using Voldemort's daughter for her blood to bring back her dark lord again, can they really do that? Bring him back? I thought he was dead for good?"

Professor Dumbledore looked at me sadly "I'm afraid I can not tell you who she is as of yet because we are not sure for certain that it is her".

I nodded slowly "ok".

He stood up and moved to the window to look out at the streets below "I'm afraid we made a mistake".

I exchanged a confused glance with Harry before Harry said "mistake?"

The Headmaster nodded gravely "yes, I'm afraid we did not get rid of Tom Riddle's remains correctly".

Harry stared at him confused "he was burnt to a crisp all that was left of him was ashes".

My eyes widened "what happened to the ashes?"

Professor Dumbleodre smiled at me pleased that I was asking the right questions "they have been stolen from the ministry".

I ran a hand through my curls "so with Voldemort's ashes and his daughters blood along with whatever else they need for this spell" I stared at the Headmaster wide eyed "they can bring him back?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded "I am afraid so".

I said something that should not be repeated to any one civelised. Sirius laughed but coughed to hide it realising that now wasn't the right time.

"He could make more Horcruxes! It took Harry, _Ronald_ and I a whole year just to find some of them! We lost so many people in the last war that I don't think the wizarding world will survive another! We need to keep this Tom Riddle's daughter safe and we need to capture these Death Eaters!"

Professor Snape smirked "I believe that was out plan".

I glared at him "you know who your niece is but you are not telling, why?"

He suddenly looked nervous "I can not tell, now is not the right time. It would be . . . dangerous to tell and like Albus said we are not a hundred percent sure who it is".

"But you have an idea of who it is" I stated rather then asked and watched him nod warily.

I nodded once before turning to Harry "If I wasn't so busy revising for my N.E.W.T.S. this year I would suggest reactivating the D.A. but for now I'm going to suggest that all of it's members keep their coins on them. Im going to reactivate the coins so we can contact each other in case of emergencies".

Harry opened his mouth to say something and I cut him off "I know we can contact by Patronus but some people didn't fully understand the spell to send messages or even produce a corporal patronus to send one, the coins would be better for the first to fifth years until they learn the spell".

"Coins?" I turned to Kingsley as he asked the question and smiled.

"Since we came up with the idea to teach defence against the dark arts-"

"You came up with the idea Hermione" Harry interupted me, I blushed as everyone but Harry looked at me curiously.

"Fine, I came up with the idea because the pink toad wasn't teaching us correctly, we created Dumbledore's Army. I wanted a way so that I could contact the other members to get times around or in case of emergencies. You would tap it with your wand and it would write down what you were thinking and send it".

Everyone was staring at me impressed and I turned to Remus "didn't I tell you this before?"

He raised an eyebrow and said "no, you didn't".

Sirius tapped my head making me scrunch my face up in disgust at him "what else have you got hidden in that head of yours".

I shrugged whilst whacking his hand out of the way "oh, this and that. Oh! That reminds me on a much brighter note I wanted to ask, if I brought my parents memories back is there anyway I can do this for the people in the crusciatus ward at St Mungos?"

Everyone stared at me in shock for a moment before Professor Dumbledore had to sit himself down. I glanced from everyone's faces "Well?"

"I . . . I think it would be worth a try, I mean the crusciatus curse had muddled up their minds so it may be harder. Can I ask what you did?"

I shook my head "sorry, I can't explain it . . . not yet at least".

I turned to Professor Dumbledore "will it be ok if next weekend I take Neville to see his parents?"

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he smiled gently "I believe that may be possible but I wish to ask you not to tell him about your plan in case it does not work".

I nodded and smiled "I understand, I just need him there for a connection".

This time it was Harry who asked "connection?"

I nodded and leaned forward as I explained "I need a connection to their minds, with my parents it was me because I was the only one who knew the real them and with Neville's parents it will be him and his Grandmother but they will have a greater connection with Neville as he is their son".

"But they've known Lady Longbottom longer" Sirius said confused.

I shook my head "just because you have known some one longer doesn't mean that there will be a connection, Neville's their blood, he was created from their love so their connection is greater with him".

Everyone nodded slowly but I just shook my head "I'm not going to explain further, I'll visit St Mungos next weekend and see if I can do anything" I paused for a moment "there's no way Death Eaters can get into St Mungos can they?"

Professor Dumbledore furrowed his brow in thought as Kinglsey chuckled "I don't believe they can why?"

I shook my head with a small smile "just want to make sure I don't get attacked whilst I'm there. Wouldn't want to see any crazy people with grudges against me now would I?" I spoke lightly but I think everyone could see that I was a little more then shook up about this.

Professor Dumbledore stood up "well you best be off children it's time you should be getting back to the castle". I glanced at the window and blinked in shock at the sudden darkness. Since when did it get so late.

Harry stood up and shook Kingsley's hand again as Sirius and Remus pulled me up with them.

Harry paused at the door "do the Weasleys know?"

I looked at him in confusion but he was looking at Kingsley as he carried on "do they know about the escaped Death Eaters?"

My eyes widened in understanding and I bit my lip as I thought about my parents. They were in Austrailia and only I new where they lived well and Harry now because he had stayed over summer but no one else should know.

I turned to Harry "have you told anyone where my parents live?"

He turned to me "erm, just Sirius".

I turned to Sirius "I told Remus".

"And I haven't told anyone Hermione, I didn't think you wanted everyone to know" I nodded slowly and smiled.

"Ok, so there's no way they're smart enough to find them then".

Professor Snape stared at me "why wouldn't they find them?"

I smiled innocently "they don't call the greatest witch of my age for nothing you know".

I noticed a corner of his mouth twitch as though he wanted to smile "indeed they don't".

"Arthur has been told and he wasn't looking forward to telling his wife. It seems she is not in the best of moods as of late".

Harry and I exchanged smiles and I innocently murmured "oh, I wonder why?"

I noticed everyone trying not to smile or laugh so I walked out of the room first "good day Gentlemen". I waved and was down the hall dragging Harry along before any of them realised.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	9. New Patronus and The Daily Prophet

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

**Agh! I am having so many problems at the moment and my stupid internet keeps playing up and then I found out that they have blocked fanfiction from my local library :O who would do that? Seriously! Haha okay I'm at my friends atm so I'm updating whilst I can. :) I'm not sure when I'll be updating next until my internets fixed. Sorry :/**

* * *

"As you will be taking your N.E.W.T.S this year, I thought it would be a good idea to learn the Patronus charm." Professor Lupin said with his back to the class, he was writing on the board but I glanced at Harry and exchanged a smile.

We had already learnt how to do the Patronus charm before the war but I was excited to see what every one else's would be. Even though most of the class had been in D.A fifth year, there was an excited murmur from everyone present.

"Now can anyone tell me what a Patronus charm is?" he glanced around the room and I raised my arm. He smiled and nodded in my direction "yes Miss Granger?"

"A Patronus charm can be used as a shield against Dementers".

"Very good Miss Granger ten points to Gryffindor, now can anyone tell me how to cast the Patronus Charm?" he smiled when Harry's hand went up first "yes Mr Potter?"

Harry smiled "to cast the Patronus charm you must think of a very happy memory, a very powerful memory and say _Expecto Patronum_".

"Another ten points to Gryffindor, thank you Mr Potter and yes I want you all to stand from your seats" as soon as everyone was stood with their wands out Professor Lupin waved his wand and all the tables and chairs disappeared. He stood in front of us all with a large smile "now think of a happy memory, an extremely powerful happy memory".

He waited ten minutes as everyone closed their eyes and scrunched their faces up in concentration "now with that memory I want you all to point your wands out and say _Expecto Patronum"_.

I opened my eyes and smiled as I heard Harry say "Expecto Patronum", I grinned as his Stag flew from his wand and stood tall next to him. Harry looked very proud of himself making me laugh at him. There were a few other cries of Expecto Patronums. Some students didn't have anything happen and they looked extremely put out but Professor Lupin walked around offering his help. Others had silvery wisps fly from their wands before it disappeared they looked confused but slightly more cheerful then rest. The final students, the ones who were in the DA stood tall and proud as their silvery creatures flew, walked and trotted around the room.

I saw Ron's Jack Russell terrier behind us and sighed, closing my eyes I thought of the memory with my parents over the summer. It was after Harry had arrived and we were all sat around talking and laughing. It was a simple memory but it was one of the happiest and most content ones I had. I slowly opened my eyes and said "Expecto Patronum".

I gasped in surprise when it wasn't a small otter that came out of my wand but in fact a large cat. It cocked its head to the side as it stared at me and I did the same, staring at it curiously.

I felt Harry come up to me and wasn't surprised when he whispered in my ear "I thought your Patronus was an Otter?"

I peeled my gaze away from the silvery tiger to stare at Harry wide eyed "it was". He looked confused for a moment before he glanced at Professor Lupin who was once again in front of the class.

"Professor?" I groaned and elbowed Harry as he pulled the Professor's attention our way "can a Patronus change form?"

Professor Lupin looked shocked for a moment before he nodded slowly in thought "yes, if the caster has been through something immensely painful. A Patronus can change so that it can better protect the caster." He stared at Harry curiously for a moment before looking at Harry's Patronus, the Stag was now at Harry's side and was watching my Patronus curiously.

Harry glanced at me before pointing at my Patronus "well, Hermione's Patronus sure seemed to have grown in size wouldn't you say?"

Professor Lupin glanced towards my tiger Patronus that was now lying down and cleaning it's paw looking bored. His eyes widened as he looked at it before looking at me "yes, it would seem Miss Granger's Patronus has changed because of the war and what happened to her, it may be the cause".

He came closer to inspect the tiger who growled before standing up with a huff. Yes, the tiger actually seemed to huff in irritation making us all stare wide eyed before Harry burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry 'Mione but that cat is definitely yours".

I stared at Harry offended "I do not huff!" I said before I huffed myself and turned away from him.

"Sure you don't but don't worry it's not a bad thing, anyway I like your new Patronus it's beautiful". He sounded slightly in awe as he watched the Tiger stare at Professor Lupin as he circled the creature.

"It is spectacular Hermione" Remus seemed to be that deep in thought that he let slip the Miss Granger during class and called me by my first name. I stared at the Tiger whilst thinking on their comments. It's silvery eyes stared back at my chocolate ones, it's head tilted to the side as though it was deep in thought. It truly was a beautiful creature, it was smaller then any Tiger I had seen at the Zoo but it was still larger then a panther.

I smiled at it and it nodded shocking me "She is beautiful" I laughed as the tiger nuzzled into Professor Lupin's hand as he reached out towards it "and I think she likes you Professor".

He smiled, nodded and said "I shall research more on the topic but for now I must go help the other students". He wandered off leaving me stood staring at my Patronus.

I couldn't help but feel sad as I watched the large cat interact with Harry's Stag. I missed my Otter, too many things were changing. I shook my head before flicking my wand silently and watched as my new Patronus faded away. I stayed standing and watching everyone else talk to their friends and laugh until Professor Lupin dismissed the class.

I smiled as Harry waited by the door for me "thank Godric it's dinner 'Mione because I am seriously hungry . . . I could eat a horse".

I giggled and shook my head "don't let the centaurs hear you say that Harry".

His eyes widened in shock before he shrugged sheepishly "didn't think about that".

"You're just lucky that they're none in the castle, they might have dragged you off like they did to that pink toad in fifth year".

We shared a laugh as we continued walking into the Great Hall, we made our way to sit next to Ginny, Neville and Luna at the Gryffindor table. I sat between Ginny and Luna as Harry sat opposite us with Neville. Everything seemed to go perfect until the Owls arrived bringing along the Daily Prophet and more bad news.

I licked my lips and hesitantly reached for mine as Ginny and Luna leant closer to read it.

**DEATH EATERS ESCAPE FROM ASKABAN!**

**SPLIT OF THE GOLDEN TRIO, WHO'S AT FAULT?**

_Rita Skeeter reports …_

_Even though He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was killed last year by none other then our Golden boy Harry Potter the world is still not safe. Captured Death Eaters listed below have escaped from Askaban._

**Bellatrix Lestrange**,

**Rodolphus Lestrange**,

**Rabastan Lestrange,**

**Fenrir Greyback**_**,**_

**Peter Pettigrew,**

**Antonin Dolohov,**

**Thorfinn Rowle,**

**Walden Macnair.,**

**Amycus Carrow,**

**Scabior.**

_Is anywhere safe anymore? _

_Will these new escapees plan another attack? _

_Is there a new Dark Wizard. _

_There are so many questions and not enough answers. Will the Golden Trio save us once again or will the wizarding world be doomed. After questioning some anonymous students from Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry I was able to find out that the Golden Trio is no more._

_One source blamed the female counterpart of the Trio saying that she had been playing both Mr Potter and Mr Weasley against each other. _

_Another source revealed pictures and great details of what happened during Mr Weasley's and Miss Granger's break up. Apparently the Gryffindor red-head was cheating on our lovely Gryffindor Princess with none other then the 'Hogwarts broomstick' as the anonymous source called her. I do not feel it relevant to reveal the name of the blonde Gryffindor who broke apart the Golden Trio._

_During their argument in the middle of the Great Hall Mr Weasley begged the Gryffindor Princess for another chance saying 'It was a mistake' and that he could 'explain'. Although how cheating could ever be a mistake I will never know. Of course the Brains of the recently broken up Golden Trio wasn't falling for his tricks and neither did Mr Potter as he 'punched Ron's lights out'. After more arguing it was revealed that Mr Weasley thought Miss Granger deserved it because she would not sleep with him. _

_After I had researched more it was revealed that Miss Granger went through torture both muggle and wizard ways and also rape. I could not get any of Miss Granger's close companions to reveal anything so decided to talk to her recently made ex._

_Mr Weasley revealed all 'some people thought she was a total prude, so did I myself until she finally told me the reason she wouldn't go any further then kissing with me. I can't really recall his name but I know that she was raped before we were taken to Malfoy Manor to be tortured. That crazy Lestrange bitch wanted to 'play with the mudblood' so Harry and I were taken to the cellar whilst Hermes was tortured. . . I don't get why she just can't get over it all. Plenty of people have been through it but she just wants the attention. I can't believe Harry fell for it really but he always seemed a bit slow, he'll realise I was right in the end and come crawling back to me"._

_Whilst I personally think that Mr Weasley needs his head checked there are plenty of anonymous students who agreed with Mr Weasley, along with his new girlfriend Miss Brown who stated that 'I would have gotten over any of what the know-it-all has been through she just wants to be special"._

_Now with the Golden Trio no longer a Trio will they still manage to save the Wizarding world? With all of the Death Eaters now escaped it is advised that people do not go anywhere without their wands and a companion. The wizarding schools are once again getting Aurors for safety measures. Hogwarts is gaining most of the Aurors and members of a once secret Order to protect the school and its students._

_The real question behind the Death Eaters escape is what are they planning? I myself wish to know if they are planning to bring He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named back again. After questioning many Ministry officials I found out that a new prophecy has just been made. Whilst the source could not tell me what the Prophecy said he revealed that it was about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and that 'Potter is not involved in this one'. So if Mr Potter is not the saviour of the wizarding world this time who is?_

_TO READ MORE ON THE GOLDEN TRIO'S BREAK UP TURN TO PAGE 6._

_TO READ MORE ON THE BREAK OUT OF ASKABAN TURN TO PAGE 3._

There was a moment of silence before the Great Hall was surrounded by shouts and screams of terror and shock. I noticed Neville pale over the table as he read which Death Eaters had escaped before his eyes darkened and he glared at the paper making it set on fire. Harry startled spelled water to shoot out of his wand and put out the fire.

"Hermione are you okay?" I jumped startled and turned to look at Ginny who was looking at me with worry and sympathy.

I opened my mouth to reply but nothing could come out. I wasn't sure whether to wallow in grief because now the whole world new about my rape or to be extremely angry and murder Ronald right there in the Great Hall. One good thing out of the second option was that in Azkaban the Death Eaters could not get me because who would want to break into a place they had just broke out of?

Answer … no one would.

The Great Hall started to quieten down as Professor Dumbledore stood up and shouted for order. I didn't look up from the Daily Prophet but noticed the many order members and Aurors coming through the Great Hall doors. I noticed Tonks and Sirius glance anxiously towards the Gryffindor table before they all moved to watch entrances and keep an eye on the students.

"This is not a time to panic, you are all safe in Hogwarts-" Professor Dumbledore tried to calm everyone down but was cut of when a Ravenclaw sharply interrupted.

"What like we were last time?"

There were more shouts and screams and I felt my anger boil as I crushed the newspaper in my hands. I muttered a spell and watched as it disintegrated. Many people who were sat close to me scooted away as I watched the ashes scatter away.

"Mr Tarner last time was because they had a way into the castle, this time they do not…" I stopped listening to his reassurances to glance down the Gryffindor table. I connected eyes with Ron who was smirking in my direction.

My eyes narrowed in a glare and my magic crackled around me as my anger grew. He was pleased that he had aired my private business to the whole of wizarding Britain and most likely the escapees from Azkaban themselves. I felt my magic crackle through my hair as he waggled his eye brows suggestively at me. I could just imagine my hair moving and curling from my magic. I noticed Harry glance at me nervously as he seemed to realise my anger before he followed my gaze.

His face darkened as he watched Ron smirk at me. I felt Ginny place her hand in my mine and give it a little squeeze "ignore him 'Mione".

I nodded and turned to look at the Headmaster who was still talking "… I welcome the many Aurors and Order members who are taking residence in the castle to look after Hogwarts many students, it will not be a hard job so I want you all to treat them kindly and follow any rules and orders they give you. Now, please continue with your dinner".

I turned back to the table and started tapping on it whilst I thought not realising that I was mumbling and making my friends glance at me wearily.

'_Deserved it did I?' _

'_Should have gotten over it by now they say?'_

'_like they even know anything about torture or death'_

'_how I would love to get some revenge on that ginger headed pineapple and his Barbie doll'_

I glared down at my cup of pumpkin juice that had been popped into existence from the kitchens before taking in a shuddering breath. I licked my lips and felt my eyes prickle with unshed tears. Stupid hormonal body!

Suddenly my head snapped up and my mouth fell open with a gasp.

_Hormonal?_ When was my last period? Oh Godric I think I'm going to be sick. I didn't realise I wasn't breathing until Luna turned to me sharply.

"Hermione what's wrong … okay stupid question … Hermione, where are you going!" she shouted the last bit out as I jumped out of my seat and ran from my stunned friends. I ran past a surprised Tonks and Sirius before running towards the Hospital wing. Hoping that Madam Pomfrey was there.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**I'M NOT REALLY SURE IF SHE SHOULD BE PREGNANT OR NOT … MAYBE IT'S JUST A SCARE MAYBE IT'S NOT …. REVIEW TO ME WHETHER YOU THINK SHE SHOULD BE OR NOT. **

**SHOULD HERMIONE BE PREGNANT? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR ANSWERS!**


	10. Disappearing Hair

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

**Is anyone else having trouble uploading new chapters? :/ **

* * *

I let out a sigh of relief as I was finally able to sneak away from my friends and have time alone. I was sat beneath the swaying leaves of a tree near the Black Lake, staring into the deep black waters. I was going over and over the past few weeks in my mind, I couldn't believe that three and a half months had already past since school started.

Christmas was coming up soon, thankfully Mrs Weasley understood that this year I would not be spending time with them at the newly restored Burrow. My parents didn't know anything that was going on and I would have to explain it all to them when I saw them. There were two balls coming up this year, I couldn't believe they were having them so close together, first was the Christmas ball before all the students went home for their holidays and then was a ball to celebrate a new year. The New Year ball wasn't just for students though it was for anyone who wished to come.

Two balls meant that I needed two dresses, two very different dresses means that I will have to go shopping with Gin over the Christmas holiday. My plan would have to start over Christmas as well. Pansy had planned to meet us all in a little shop in Paris, Ginny and Luna who had not been to Paris before would have to side apparate with me. Of course no one must know what we were doing but we also needed someone with us for safety reasons. We had agreed on Tonks because she was a girl and Sirius because he would not let us go alone.

I was supposed to ask when we saw them on Platform nine and three quarters. I was really excited for the changes about to happen to me, I couldn't wait to show Ronald all I truly was. After my little emotional outburst two weeks ago where I made all his hair disintegrate, Merlin how I loved that spell I had created!

**FLASHBACK**

_I was sat in the Great Hall waiting for my friends to arrive, Harry and Neville had been kept behind class because of their terrible essay for Potions, Ginny was off somewhere with Blaise, I wasn't even sure where Luna was and Pansy was sat at the Slytherin table with Malfoy._

_I glanced up to see Pansy blushing and glancing shyly at Malfoy making me smile. They would make a cute couple if either of them actually had the guts to tell the other. I was startled out of my thoughts as someone sat in front of me blocking my line of sight of Pansy. _

_I noticed everyone who was already in the Great Hall pause in what they were doing and look in our direction whilst all I could do was stare warily at the person sat in front of me._

"_What do you want Ronald?" I narrowed my eyes at him and shuffling back slightly so I was further away from him. _

_He smirked making me glare at him "oh me? Nothing but you, well I might take you back if you ask politely"._

_I felt my jaw drop open in shock and disbelief before it snapped shut. My jaw clenched as I gritted my teeth together and my left eye twitched, those were the only signs to show that my anger was going to get out of control. _

_I took a deep breath and let it out slowly "Ronald if you do not go away right this second I will be forced to remove all of you hair from your body without even blinking" I told him calmly whilst I stared at him. _

_His smirk faltered and he looked angry for a moment before his smirk was back in place "come now love, you know that I'm the only one who will have you"._

_I glared and felt my magic crackle around me "no Ronald I do not know that" I stood up and leant over the table so I could hiss in his ear "I warn you now that if you do not stay away from me you will regret it, this is not a threat Ronald it's a promise". I pushed myself away from him and straightened my school robes before turning to leave. _

_I faltered as Ron stood up and called after me "I understand". I looked confused as I turned to him and walked back so I was directly across the table from him._

"_Understand what?" I asked suspiciously._

_He lowered his voice so that the teachers couldn't hear but some of the students who were closer to us could "I understand why he did what he did to you, if it's the only way to get into your knickers I might have done it sooner". _

_I stared at him disgusted as the blood drained from my face "is that a threat Ronald?"_

"_No" he smirked and said smugly "it's a promise"._

_There were a few gasps from the students around us as my hands clenched into fists "you come anywhere near me Ronald and I swear to Merlin that the death you go through will be more painful then anything any of the Death Eaters could ever do to you"._

"_Ron mate that's uncalled for" Seamus spoke up somewhere from my left as Dean spoke up next to him "Yeah back away mate". _

_Ron sneered at them "you back away, this has nothing to do with you" he stood up so he was facing me now "watch your back Granger because I swear I'll be watching it". _

_Why that good for nothing piece of-_

"_Leave now!" I jumped in surprise at the sound of Malfoy's voice from behind Ron but felt a rush of relief as well. I saw Pansy standing next to a furious looking Malfoy and smiled weakly at a slightly tearful Pansy. She smiled back but clutched tightly to Malfoy's arm when Ron ignored him and sneered at me. _

_I flinched slightly when Ron moved making him chuckle sadistically "not as tough as you make yourself to be are you 'Mione"._

"_Don't call me that!" I spoke quietly and quickly looked towards the Great Hall doors as more students entered but none of them were my friends. _

_When Ron snickered I looked at him quickly and narrowed my eyes at him "Ronald what do you want from me? What do you expect me to do? To say?" I shook my head sadly as I spoke "Please just leave me alone, you've already ruined my life. There's nothing else you can do to make it worse"._

_I turned to walk away again "oh but 'Mione Scabior so wishes to see you again, maybe we could all do lunch sometime"._

_Tears jumped to my eyes as I froze in fear of that name, I took a shuddering breath and turned to look at him "don't talk about things you think you know Ronald! You don't know anything"._

_I glared at him not realising that my arms had wound themselves around my body as though they could protect me. _

"_Oh I know more then you think, I know that no one wants a used, marked Mudblood" I stared at him in shock before everything just snapped and I jumped across the table towards him._

_He jumped back slightly with wide eyes as though he didn't think I would do anything. I was grabbed around the waist just before I could strangle him to death. My nails scratched across his face making him hiss in pain as I struggled against the arms holding me. _

"_Hermione calm down!" I stopped struggling as Sirius whispered in my ear. I felt the tears escape from my eyes as I stood breathing heavily and staring at the floor. As the first tear fell I heard Ron snicker._

"_You're just as weak as he said you were" Ron's voice made my blood run cold and I stood straighter and glared at him. One minute he was smirking at me and the next his hair had disappeared from his head, he tried to grab at the ashes then fell around his face before he turned to snarl at me._

"_I'll get you back for that, Mark my word!"_

_I blinked my tear filled eyes innocently "I have no idea what you are on about Ronald, I'm not even touching my wand" It was true, Sirius still had my arms behind me so I wouldn't try to kill Ron in front of everyone. _

_He snarled again and moved to leap across the table at me, I flinched and moved back so that my back was against Sirius's chest. He quickly moved me out of the way as Ron jumped across the table, I let out a small scream and turned to clutch at Sirius's shirt. _

_Malfoy, Seamus and Dean had jumped across the table after him and were now holding him to the ground as he snarled and struggled. _

"_What's wrong with him?" I whispered sadly. _

"_What is going on here?" we all turned around to see Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape enter the Great Hall followed closely by Harry, Neville, Ginny who was holding Blaise's hand and Luna who had her weird glasses on again. _

_I glanced at Ron who was now stood up and looking innocent and calm "I was attacked Professor"._

_Everyone who had witnessed and heard what had happened gaped at him in disbelief. _

_I felt myself shake slightly as his gaze landed on me again and something menacing flashed through his eyes. I turned and hid my face in Sirius's shirt that I was still gripping tightly. He still had a tight grip around me and was staring at Ron warily. _

"_Headmaster it seems that Mr Weasley here has anger issues" spoke an Auror that I didn't know. _

"_Miss Granger are you alright?" I heard Professor McGonagall's voice from beside me and jumped back when she touched my arm. She pulled back quickly startled as I looked at her with wide eyes. _

"_I'm fine Professor" I said weakly._

_She searched my eyes for a moment before her own hardened and she turned to look at Ron "Mr Weasley would you mind explaining what you were thinking trying to attack another student and an unarmed female one at that". _

_Ron's gaze hardened as he glared and pointed at me "she attacked me! Look at my hair, she did this!" _

_I pulled myself out of Sirius's arms and looked at Ron innocently "I told you I didn't do it, I don't know what you are on about" I turned to the Professors "one minute his hair was there the next it wasn't"._

"_Won-won what happened to your hair!" a screech from the entrance to the Great Hall had us all looking towards it, a frazzled looking Lavender was staring at Ron with wide eyes._

_Ron's face changed so that he looked like the victim and he pointed at me "she happened"._

_I growled as my left eye twitched "I told you Ronald I did not do anything". _

"_Ron mate you need your eyes sorting out she didn't even touch her wand once whilst you were threatening her" Seamus and Dean spoke as one from behind Ron._

_Everyone tensed before they looked at me then at Ron. Professor McGonagall seemed to grow more intimidating "you threatened another student? What happened here? Someone explain now!" she shouted the last part making some students squeak in fear or jump. _

_Surprisingly to everyone it was Malfoy who stepped forward "it's quite disturbing, maybe you would like to see my memory headmaster instead?" _

_I watched Malfoy curiously as he walked up to Dumbledore and stared into his eyes, the headmaster hesitated and said something quietly to Malfoy who nodded before he stared back. Five minutes passed as everyone watched silently then ten minutes, everyone started fidgeting, some students were still trickling into the Great Hall but they seemed to know not to say anything. _

_I watched curiously as the Headmaster paled slightly then turned red and something passed through his eyes. He broke the connection to turn to look at me "Miss Granger please may I talk to you privately?" I glanced at Ron slightly before nodding at the headmaster. _

_I walked up to him and he placed his arm gently on my back to steer me up to the teachers table, Professor Snape followed us whilst Professor McGonagall turned to talk to Sirius and Malfoy, my other friends joined in the circle as Ron stood glaring from me to them. _

"_It is a serious threat that he threatened you with Miss Granger" I nodded slightly whilst Snape looked curious. "I can have him expelled for it but I am afraid that it would have to go through the ministry" he gazed into my eyes knowingly "everyone would find out then"._

_I felt my shoulders droop as I bit my lip in thought. With a shake of my head I said quietly "Sir with all due respect but if Malfoy never got expelled for his threats towards students then Ron isn't going to get expelled either". I sighed and ran a hand through my bushy hair "I think we're going to have to let him off this time with a warning"._

_Professor Dumbledore nodded whilst he looked worried and deep in thought "are you sure Miss Granger?" _

_I turned to look at Ron who was getting glared at by my circle of friends before nodding to the Headmaster "yes Professor I'm sure" I smiled slightly "thank you though, I . . ." I hesitated "I . . ."_

"_It is okay Miss Granger now come let us join your friends again"._

_Harry pulled me into a hug as we got to them before Ginny pulled me between her and Luna, both of them grabbed my hands. I smiled slightly at them before turning to look at the Headmaster who was talking to Ron. Ron was smirking but then he glared in my direction and said something angrily to Dumbledore whilst gesturing angrily to his head. Professor Snape's mouth twitched upwards before he controlled himself and turned towards me._

"_Miss Granger" he drawled as though he was bored and not highly amused "I am afraid that Mr Weasley thinks you have cursed him and he would like us to check you wand"._

_Seamus and Dean spluttered "but she didn't even touch her wand!" _

_I smiled at them before pulling away from my friends and moving towards the Potion's Professor "it's okay guys, if he wants it checked then so be it" I pulled my Vine wand out of my robes and handed it gently to Professor Snape who surprisingly took it gently and turned it over._

_I watched fascinated as he murmured "vine" he looked up "what is the core if you don't mind me asking Miss Granger?"_

_I smiled "Dragon Heartstring Professor". _

_He glanced up at her "same as mine Miss Granger, superb cores"._

_I nodded slightly and watched as he waved his wand at mine and the words 'Accio' wavered above the wand. _

_Professor Snape's mouth twitched again and he glanced up to look in her eyes, she felt him gently enter her mind "did you use the spell I taught you so that your wandless magic didn't appear on your wand?" I nodded slightly to make it look like I was just agreeing that the last spell I used was the one shown on my wand. I felt him leave my mind but not before I saw him smirk. _

_I looked innocently at him "see Professor, I haven't touched my wand since my last lesson"._

_He nodded gravely "I can see that Miss Granger, here take your wand, you're free to go"._

_I nodded took my wand and turned back to my friends who were all looking curious at our exchange. _

_I stood beside Harry as Professor Snape told Dumbledore his findings, the Headmaster nodded like that was what he had thought would happened whilst Ron glared at them and spluttered._

**END FLASHBACK**

The wind moved around me making the leaves rustle and my hair move around my face. I sighed and took a piece of my untameable hair between my fingers curling it around and around before letting it fall loose again. I wasn't sure how long I sat musing about things before a voice made me jump.

"You shouldn't be out here on your own".

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	11. Realisations

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

**Everyone please check out my one shot 'Is this love?' please review it and tell me what you think, including whether or not it should stay a one shot.**

* * *

_The wind moved around me making the leaves rustle and my hair move around my face. I sighed and took a piece of my untameable hair between my fingers curling it around and around before letting it fall loose again. I wasn't sure how long I sat musing about things before a voice made me jump._

_"You shouldn't be out here on your own"._

* * *

I turned slowly and smiled apologetically up at Harry "I know, I just needed a breather".

He nodded in understanding as he sat down beside me "feels suffocating doesn't it?"

I looked at him curiously "yes it does".

He smiled and leant against the tree looking out across the black lake "Sirius was worried when Malfoy said you weren't in the Heads common room".

I sighed "I miss being able to wonder the castle on my own without people watching me everywhere I go, without people looking at me as though I'm about to break down".

There was a moment of silence as we both looked across the black lake, I carried on twirling my curls around my finger and letting them bounce back out as I thought over and over things I could say to break the silence. It wasn't me who broke it though, Harry hesitantly started to speak to me.

"Her … Hermione what do you thinks wrong with Ron?"

I glanced at him, scanning his face to see if I can understand where he was going with them. Frowning I thought over Ron and all the things he had done this year. He wasn't acting as though he was Ron Weasley, Gryffindor and youngest son to the Weasley household he was acting like a Slytherin . . . like a Death Eater.

"I . . . I don't know Harry" I looked at him unsure if I should carry on but with his sparkling green eyes staring intently into mine, I knew I would have to tell him. "He's not Ron" Harry looked confused but I just shook my head and looked out at the black lake again. "He can't be Ron because Ron even if he decided to suddenly cheat he would never have threatened me like that".

I stood up with a frustrated sigh and moved closer to the lake, the wind whipping my hair behind as I thought over everything that has happened. Did I honestly think that some one had taken over Ron, maybe imperioused him? Maybe he wasn't Ron at all, maybe it was Polyjuice Potion, maybe it was Ron _but I highly doubted that _and he had decided to become a death eater, maybe . . . maybe. There were too many maybes that I could think of but I knew of ways to find out if it truly was Ron and if it wasn't then I could stop whoever it was but if it was . . . I wasn't too sure what I would do.

I turned to Harry who was sat watching me with curiosity "we can find out".

He stood up and made his way over to me "find out what's going on with Ron?"

I nodded "we can use a spell to check if he's been Imperiused, I can create a potion that can make any Polyjuice potion fail" he looked at me in surprise and I shrugged "I was trying to make Polyjuice last longer but I found this instead". I tapped my chin in thought "we're going to need help though, we're going to need someone to follow him around, maybe then we can see if he drinks something every hour".

Harry nodded "I can sort that out but how are we going to make him drink a potion and how are we going to spell him?"

I laughed and shook my head asking in amusement "spell him?" he shrugged sheepishly as his cheeks coloured pink. "I just can't believe it's so close to Christmas and we're doing this again" I looked down sadly "so much for my calm and quiet year".

"We'll get one some day Mione" Harry said softly as he pulled me into a hug. I blushed at the close contact and sighed as my body relaxed. I loved how Harry smelt, I breathed him in and smiled. I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way towards Harry but I knew that it made me feel so much more then I ever had for Ron.

"We have potions next right?" Harry asked startling me out of my thoughts. I rolled my eyes, here I was thinking over how much I care for him and he was thinking of potions . . . some how I think our rolls are reversed.

I nodded and pulled back "yes, why?"

He shrugged as he stared over my head in thought "well lessons are an hour long right?" I nodded and he carried on "well maybe if we find out Ron's not been cursed we can get Snape to keep him behind in class, say he has to go over some work with him or something" I thought it over and nodded.

"I suppose I could cast the spell when we're all waiting outside the dungeons but how will we ask _Professor_ Snape to keep him behind?"

Harry scrunched his face up as he thought "get Ron to blow up his cauldron?"

I laughed slightly but nodded "that might work".

I blushed as I realised I was still in Harry's arms and slowly pulled away "lets head to class" I whispered softly hoping he didn't notice my blush.

He smiled warmly at me making my heart flutter and nodded "I have to go tell Sirius you're okay though" he looked troubled as he looked at me "will you be okay going to Potions alone or shall I walk you there first? The Slytherins are usually there first so you could stay with Pansy?"

I chuckled and pushed him away slightly "it's okay Harry, I know defensive spells you know".

He laughed with me as we made our way through Hogwarts doors, we stopped outside the Great Hall "okay, I'll go find Sirius" he turned to go but stopped and turned back "please be safe Hermione".

I smiled and pulled him into a hug, braving myself I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek making us both blush "I'll see you in class Harry".

I ran off in the other direction before he could reply leaving him standing in shock and bright red, his hand moved slowly to his cheek as a goofy grin appeared on his face.

I walked slowly down the dark dungeons to the potions classroom feeling slightly paranoid as I scanned each shadow for something out of the norm. I wished I had the Marauders map with me. My steps faltered as I realised that with the Marauders map we could find out if Ron is truly Ron, it would even tell us the name of the person if it was someone polyjuiced.

I slapped my forehead as I realised how stupid I was "stupid! Stupid! Stupid" I muttered to myself. I turned to go find Harry and tell him what I had realised when I smacked into a hard body.

I hesitantly and slowly moved my gaze upwards and stared in horror at who was staring down at me.

"Yes, very stupid indeed to be alone my pretty little Mudblood".

All I could do was scream as large hands grabbed me from behind. I fought and struggled and screamed as the arms behind me tightened. I glared up at the person still in front of me as he ordered around the man behind me.

_"Shut her up!"_ he roared "Stupefy!" he waved his wand at me and the world went black.

* * *

**REVIEW! **

**Can anyone guess who's in the castle? :O Who's took Hermione? Will someone save her in time? Can they find out what's happened to Ron?**

**I love the fact that only I know the answers lol but you can guess :D Next chapter everyone will find out what's happened with Ron.**


	12. Torture

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

**Everyone please check out my one shot 'Is this love?' please review it and tell me what you think, including whether or not it should stay a one shot.**

**Vote in my poll please! :) **

* * *

_**Dear (REVIEWER) Sam, **_

_**In reply to your review … some people have lives and at the moment my life is falling apart so I haven't abandoned it believe me cause if I had I would have told you all. I have just had a hard time and everything's been so busy but I am still updating … I also love the fact that as you sent this message I was planning out my next chapter :P **_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Thank you everyone else for your reviews, yours are all very much appreciated and thank you for not moaning about me being unable to update.**_

* * *

_**I AM SERIOUSLY SORRY FOR NOT BEING TO UPDATE THOUGH AND ESPECIALLY WHEN I HAD LEFT IT AS A CLIFFHANGER :( BUT I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND THAT I COULDN'T BECAUSE EVERYTHING IS GOING DOWNHILL IN MY FAMILY ATM. **_

* * *

_I slapped my forehead as I realised how stupid I was "stupid! Stupid! Stupid" I muttered to myself. I turned to go find Harry and tell him what I had realised when I smacked into a hard body._

_I hesitantly and slowly moved my gaze upwards and stared in horror at who was staring down at me._

_"Yes, very stupid indeed to be alone my pretty little Mudblood"._

_All I could do was scream as large hands grabbed me from behind. I fought and struggled and screamed as the arms behind me tightened. I glared up at the person still in front of me as he ordered around the man behind me._

_"Shut__her__up!"__he__roared__"Stupefy!"__he __waved __his __wand __at __me __and __the __world __went __black._

* * *

I groaned and moved to hold my head which was now throbbing with pain. My eyes fluttered open only to see darkness again so I squeezed them shut again and gritted my teeth.

My body felt heavy as though all of my muscles had suddenly stopped working. I groaned as I moved my hands to push myself up in a sitting position. Opening my eyes again there was still darkness but I could see another blurry shape in the darkness.

"Hermione?"

I blinked in shock, I knew that voice "Ron?"

I squinted to see more in the darkness and managed to make out the outline of a shape huddled in the corner.

"I … I'm sorry for cheating on you Hermione" I watched as he shook his head and seemed to huddle tighter.

I ignored what he said, not having a polite reply and asked "how long have you been here?" I realised my voice was croaky so the better question was . . . how long have I been knocked out?

He seemed to be thinking before replying unsure "I … I don't know, I was taken a few weeks after we arrived at Hogwarts".

I froze and stared at him unsure "y … that long?" I bit my lip nervously "have … erm well were you there …. For our break up?"

There was a moment of silence before Ron replied "no" another minute passed by where I couldn't bring my self to look at him "but I was told about it …all about it … they showed me a memory, loved to torture me that way" he shuddered "I would never say any of those things about you Hermione, you know that right?"

I glanced at him and then quickly away "you still cheated Ron" I said in a hoarse voice that showed that I was near to crying. I shook my head and glared down at the floor.

More silence, I think I preferred the silence.

"I'm sorry" Ron said quietly.

I ignored him and huddled backwards until my back hit a wall, I brought my legs to my chest and stayed curled up.

"Why are we here?"

Ron hesitated before replying "I don't know … they said something about Voldemort's daughter, please tell me he doesn't have a daughter?"

I laughed slightly "Apparently he does but she doesn't know it … oh and her Uncle is Professor Snape".

Ron seemed to choke on air before he murmured "Merlin!"

I nodded but didn't say anything.

"What do they want with her?" Ron asked confused, I wondered whether he was asking himself or me.

I glanced up at him "you mean they haven't mentioned anything?"

I was sure he shook his head and then realising I couldn't see it he spoke up "I … well no, but why would they tell a blood traitor anything anyway" he said bitterly.

I bit my lip and furrowed my brows "Ron what have they done to you?"

"I … well" he sighed "just the Cruciatus curse, they seemed to want answers".

"About what?"

"Well" he started confused as though he had suddenly realised how weird the questions he had been asked were "they asked questions about you, about what your relationship was with Harry".

"Me?" I asked confused "like what?"

"Where you lived, what family you had, any little detail about you to be honest" he sounded as confused as I felt "erm also your blood type".

"M … my blood type, why would they want that?" I asked confused, I felt a shudder of fear go through me as I heard footsteps "oh Merlin" I murmured to myself.

"Oh Merlin indeed" said a deep voice from where the door had been, the door now open let light seep into the room which I now realised was a dungeon.

I scanned the room through squinted eyes because the light was too bright and saw Ron huddled in the corner watching the person in the door in fear. I gulped nervously as I took in his weakened state before returning my gaze to the person on the door.

Fenrir Greyback laughed loudly as he noticed us both on opposite sides of the room. I shook in fear as he moved into the room. He went to go to Ron but Ron whimpered and my protective instincts kicked in.

I pushed myself off the floor quickly and shouted "Leave him alone!"

Fenrir who was just in front of Ron now turned around with a smirk and a raised eyebrow "oh, you don't want to be left out of all the fun do you?" he chuckled darkly before turning to the open door "Scabior grab the blood traitor, I've got the girl".

I took a step back as Scabior stepped into the room, he glanced at me with a smirk and glint I could not understand hidden in his eyes. He moved passed me and went to Ron, grabbing him harshly making Ron whimper even more and dragging him out of the room. I glanced back at Fenrir who was watching me with some kind of dark amusement.

"Let's go Princess" he said in a harsh deep voice before his arms were around me and I was thrown over his shoulder. I yelped, kicked and screamed but he wouldn't let go. He tightened his grip on me making me gasp for air, tears of frustration ran down my face before I even realised they were there.

He chuckled darkly again and I felt his hand rise a little, I suddenly realised I was in skirt, seeing as I was still in my Hogwarts uniform. I angrily wiped the tears off my face and gritted my teeth.

"Let her go you ugly brute" a shout from behind me suddenly shouted. I froze as I recognised the voice and when I was dropped onto the floor, wincing and yelping in pain as I hit the hard floor, I noticed Blaise sitting next to Ron. They were both glaring darkly at Fenrir who chuckled.

"Awww, why I was having so much fun" he glared back at them harshly "by the time I'm finished with you two, you'll wish you looked like me".

I gulped nervously as I glanced around the room, the room was full of Death Eaters, there was more then what had been listed as escaped.

"It's a shame we can't mess with the Mudblood, we could have had so much fun" cackled a high pitched voice that made me flinch. I turned my gaze towards Bellatrix and glared.

"You know the master wants her alive, we are not to harm her" Pettigrew cowardly stated from the other direction as he huddle protectively against any blow that might come his way "too much" he then added as an after thought as he looked at me darkly.

I shuddered and scanned the room, all the faces were looking at me, all eager to cause pain. I met Blaise's gaze and he looked so helpless and angry that I quickly diverted my gaze away. Ron was looking at me in worry before moving his gaze around the room and back. It seemed as though he was trying to come up with a plan.

"What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth. My ankle was starting to hurt really badly from where I had fallen onto the hard ground.

Cackles, chuckles and dark laughs filled the room before Scabior stepped forwards making me flinch back. He smirked when he noticed this making me glare "we're after a lot of things but most of all we're after your blood".

I blinked in shock "huh?"

Another round of laughes before Fenrir growled from beside me "well looks like your precious Order have been lying to you _Princess_".

I glared "they wouldn't! and why do you keep calling me that!"

He grinned widely at me showing all of his sharp teeth "oh they would! Shall I bring forth a captured member of you precious Order for you?" he nodded to himself "yes I think I shall" he gestured to Bellatrix and Pettigrew "you two go get him!"

I watched as they left the room and my gaze quickly went to Ron and Blaise who looked just as confused as me.

"As for calling you Princess that's what you are … technically you are our Princess and the Dark Lord is our King".

My eyes widened as I realised what he was saying, I quickly shook my head in disbelief before glaring "you're lying" I growled out.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes "we shall see".

"No!" I said disbelieving as I shook my head.

"He's telling the truth Miss Granger" a voice suddenly murmured from behind me. I spun around and looked at Lucius Malfoy in disbelief.

"What?" I asked with furrowed brows. I scanned him from head to toe, his clothes were ripped and he was covered in dirt, his hair was scruffy and greasy, telling me he had been here for a while and that it wasn't by his choice.

"You are indeed the daughter of Tom Riddle and Jaleesa Snape" my mouth hung open in shock as I stared at him.

I suddenly felt woozy and took a deep gulp of air "oh Merlin!" Voldemort was going to come back and it was going to be my fault. I took another deep shuddering breath "I think I'm going to puke" I murmured.

"To be honest I think she's taking it quite well" stated a voice from somewhere in front of me.

"Hermione!"

"Hermione, come on take a deep breath"

"For Merlin's sake" Blaise said as he moved closer to me ignoring the Death Eaters surrounding us. "If you don't breathe I swear to Salazar I will slap you!"

I let out a weak chuckle "slap me and it's the last thing you'd ever do".

"See, she's definitely related to the Dark Lord with that threat!"

"No because no ones stupid enough to threaten the Dark Lord".

"Would you all shut up!"

I listened to them all talk and rolled my eyes "I can not believe I am sat here listening to you all, what is it you want again?"

"Ah yes, ever the impatient one … we want your blood".

I glared up at Bellatrix "well I'm not giving you any".

She giggled her horrible laugh making me grimace "well you don't have a choice Mudblood!"

"Bellatrix, I thought we'd gone over this. She's not a Mudblood anymore!"

Bellatrix just laughed darkly "she'll always be one to me, she'll always have it etched into her arm as well" she grinned darkly down at me. I glared up at her and watched warily as she pulled out her wand. "There's more then one way to get your Blood!"

Another person stepped forwards with their hood still covering them "we could easily torture it out of her" she could hear the smirk in his voice, _Dolohov_ she thought as he started talking again "If she happens to not survive this then we could just say that the Order killed her so that we couldn't get to her, the Dark Lord can not fault us for this".

I glanced around and noticed that others were thinking of it and gulped nervously.

"I agree!" a bunch of voices murmured in agreement before they all turned their dark eyes towards me.

Bellatrix stepped forward "Crucio!" she hissed with her wand pointed at me.

I screamed as the unexpected spell hit me, the pain seemed to be so much worse then the last time. Time carried on like this, Cruciatus curse and Cruciatus curse hit me as Death Eaters took their time.

Tears were silently running down my face as I sobbed and winced in pain on the floor. I was breathing heavily and my eyes were open, unseeing.

"No! Leave her alone!" Blaise, Ron and surprisingly even Lucius Malfoy shouted.

"Someone shut them up!" Fenrir roared.

"I have the spell to draw blood" cackled a voice hovering above me.

My pain filled and tired mind didn't comprehend as he muttered a spell "sectumsempra"

It felt as though someone had stabbed me over and over again. I screamed and shuddered under the pain, feeling blood trickle down me as my eyes seemed to darken around then edges.

I tried to slow my breathing down but the pain was too much and I fell into a deep sleep, hoping that I would survive through the night.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	13. Risen Again

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

**Everyone please check out my one shot 'Is this love?' please review it and tell me what you think, including whether or not it should stay a one shot.**

**Vote in my poll please! :) **

**I'm not really getting as many reviews as I would love to be getting :( kinda makes me sad, do you not like the story and should I even bother updating? **

* * *

**Thanks ****to **_whatweareafreaidof, Sam, Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki, A101, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, marauderette7, alice-in-wonderland-22_ **for reviewing :D you all made me sooooooooo happy! This chapter is in honour of you all, for your reviews show me that there are people who enjoy my stories.**

* * *

_Another person stepped forwards with their hood still covering them "we could easily torture it out of her" she could hear the smirk in his voice, Dolohov she thought as he started talking again "If she happens to not survive this then we could just say that the Order killed her so that we couldn't get to her, the Dark Lord can not fault us for this"._

_I glanced around and noticed that others were thinking of it and gulped nervously._

_"I agree!" a bunch of voices murmured in agreement before they all turned their dark eyes towards me._

_Bellatrix stepped forward "Crucio!" she hissed with her wand pointed at me._

_I screamed as the unexpected spell hit me, the pain seemed to be so much worse then the last time. Time carried on like this, Cruciatus curse and Cruciatus curse hit me as Death Eaters took their time._

_Tears were silently running down my face as I sobbed and winced in pain on the floor. I was breathing heavily and my eyes were open, unseeing._

_"No! Leave her alone!" Blaise, Ron and surprisingly even Lucius Malfoy shouted._

_"Someone shut them up!" Fenrir roared._

_"I have the spell to draw blood" cackled a voice hovering above me._

_My pain filled and tired mind didn't comprehend as he muttered a spell "sectumsempra"_

_It felt as though someone had stabbed me over and over again. I screamed and shuddered under the pain, feeling blood trickle down me as my eyes seemed to darken around then edges._

_I tried to slow my breathing down but the pain was too much and I fell into a deep sleep, hoping that I would survive through the night._

* * *

The pain seemed much worse as I let in a deep breath as consciousness came back to me. I was on back I realised without even having to open my eyes. I could hear murmurings of people surrounding me … well not me personally but people were all around the room.

I could hear heavy breathing from beside me and three people whispering.

"Come on Hermione wake up!"

"Merlin Severus is going to kill me if something bad happens to her"

"You mean worse then what's already happened Mr Malfoy"

"Merlin Blaise you're my sons best friend just call me bloody Lucius!"

There was a chuckle "okay bloody Lucius"

I let out a slight laugh only to wince and squeeze my eyes as much as I could.

"Hermione thank Godric your awake!" Ron sounded so worried that I could push the fact he was a cheater to the back of my mind.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw all three of the looking down at me. I furrowed my brows confused "I had so hoped I would have died".

Ron frowned whilst Lucius and Blaise winced "no such look dear" came a cruel deep voice from some where in the distance.

I moaned in pain as I pushed myself up into a sitting position glaring up at Fenrir behind my hair that was in my face. I huffed in anger and winced as my stomach hurt. Glancing down I realised there was a large slice across it where the sectumsempra curse must have hit.

I gripped at it whilst gritting my teeth in pain, hissing and still glaring up at the ugly werewolf. I felt someone but a hand on my back to steady me as two more hands went on my arms and pulled me up and away from Fenrir.

Lucius who was behind me was glaring at the werewolf with a look that promised pain whilst Blaise watched him warily and Ron watched him in fear. All three of us stood together watching the werewolf as he stalked slowly closer with a smirk on his face.

He reached out and stroked a finger down my cheek and then my collar bone until his hand rested above the opening of my blouse. I shivered with fear and revulsion but stayed glaring at him.

I was pulled back away from him by Blaise whose grip tightened on my arm.

"We're not anywhere near done with you _Princess_" he said it mockingly and I gulped, licked my dry lips and looked around the room.

I froze when I noticed a cauldron surrounded by Death eaters … this was just how Harry explained what happened with Wormtail in the graveyard at the end of fourth year.

I let out a long shaky breath "Oh Merlin".

A deep chuckle came from over near the cauldron and my breath caught in my throat in fear.

"Shit" was the only thing that came from my mouth. I had never sworn before but this time it could not be helped.

Fenrir grabbed her arm and pulled her forwards making her let out a small squeak at the unexpected movement and wince at the pain of moving. He gripped her arm tighter completely ignoring the three indignant and angry yells from behind us. I glanced back with wide eyes to see them all watching me being dragged away all looking helpless.

_What could they do without a wand?_

Fenrir roughly shook me before he let go of my arm and made me drop to the ground in middle of the room. I warily looked around at all the Death Eaters, none of them were looking at me though. They were all looking towards the cauldron.

"Let me through" the voice demanded harshly.

The Death Eaters scrambled away from the cauldron as quick as possible. I stared at the figure left behind, he was tall … I knew it was a he because of his voice, he was naked but luckily I didn't have to see anything because his back was to me. I noticed he had dark hair that reached his ears and it moved softly as he moved. His figure was skinny but he had muscles that I noticed more when he rolled his shoulders. He skin was pale but more a porcelain pale then a deathly pale.

I noticed he moved his body as though he wasn't used to moving it or as though he had been asleep for a very long time.

I stared at the back of his head as he reached out his left hand towards Wormtail who hurriedly passed him a black cloak. The man pulled it on before fiddling with the front that I couldn't see. I presume he was clasping the cloak together at the front somehow.

I sucked in a breath when he turned around and my gaze was captured by sparkling green eyes. A green very different from Harry's whose was a twinkling emerald, this man's eyes were a forest green, a pale green that hid many emotions behind them.

His features were sharp and his face was slim, he stared back at me without any emotion.

I stared at him as he moved slowly towards me. He spread his arms wide as though he expected me to hug him.

"Daughter" he spoke quietly and smugly.

I gasped in a breath and stared at him wide eyed "huh?" I said very unintelligently.

He chuckled and kneeled in front of me, he reached to grasp my hand but I flinched back making him smirk.

"You are wise to be afraid".

"I'm not afraid" I said before my brain had even registered the thought.

Another chuckle escaped from the man's mouth before he reached forwards and pulled me up with him. I winced at the pain as my stomach clenched.

"You are hurt" he said as his gaze roamed my body.

I shivered not liking the look in his eyes … this was my Father … Voldemort. He should definitely not be looking at me like that.

"You look just like your Mother" he murmured.

I shivered under his gaze "and you murdered my Mother" I said as confidently as I could, moving away from his grasp.

He chuckled and smirked "I did not need nor want you Mother, I only need" he paused as he looked me over "and want you".

I gulped and looked away from his heated gaze, my eyes met Lucius's grey ones and we both looked at each other in fear. His fear for me and of the Dark Lord in front of me and my fear for myself.

"What do you want?" I asked so quietly that only Voldemort in front of me heard me.

I felt his finger and thumb clasp my chin as he turned me to face him, I stared into his green eyes and wondered where had the snake look gone? He moved his face closer to mine until I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"I want you" he said in a husky voice.

"me?" I squeaked out.

"well" he paused as though he was thinking "you are my blood, so our heir will be 100% me … there is no way he would not follow in my footsteps".

I felt the colour drain from my face and my legs started to shake and feel weak. I took a deep breath to stop myself from throwing up.

"I think I'm going to be sick" I murmured to myself.

"Bellatrix bring in the Muggles" I noticed the unusual gleam in Voldemort's eyes as he spoke.

I watched warily as Bella stalked out clearly around about being bossed around and the fact that Voldemort has not showed her any more attention then anyone else. I glanced at Ron, Blaise and Lucius who were all looking wary and confused. Lucius was holding his shoulder as though he were in pain, his eyes glanced quickly around the room as though he was waiting of something.

I heard shuffling near the exit of the room and noticed Bellatrix come back with two other Death Eaters and two people with black bags over their faces. I had slight recognition of the Muggles which confused me.

I watched them as they all moved into the room, Bellatrix ordering the Muggles to kneel before me and Voldemort. They fell onto their knees and the woman whimpered.

I frowned recognising the voice from somewhere but couldn't understand where unless they spoke or the bags were taken off their heads.

I flinched when Voldemort flicked his wrist and with a wave of his arm the bags flew off the heads of the Muggles making me gasp in horror.

"Daddy!" I screamed and went to run forwards but Voldemort's arms wrapped themselves around my waist and held me back. My eyes filled with tears as I took in their already battered appearances.

"I am your Father not that … _Muggle_" Voldemort hissed in my ear as he held me close to him.

"Please let them go" I begged through my tears.

"I don't think I will" he laughed making me deflate against him.

"Please let me say goodbye" I asked quietly as I watched my parents stare at me wide eyed.

I stared at my Mum whose gaze softened when she met mine, I dragged my gaze away to look at my Dad who was glaring at everyone but me and his wife.

"Please" I breathed out softly.

I nearly fell forward as his arms let go of my waist. I steadied myself and looked back at him shock. He didn't move or show any emotion as he just watched me, I stared back unsure but when he didn't do anything I spun around and ran into the arms of my adoptive parents.

My Dad wrapped his arms around both my Mum and I, I let out a sigh as my body relaxed.

"I'm so sorry" I muttered so only they could hear me.

"It's okay honey, it's not your fault" I pulled back and my Mum put her hands on either side of my face so she could get a good look. She scanned my face before twisting a strand of hair around her finger and letting it drop again "your hair has gotten so long" she smiled sadly.

I let out a strained giggle "at least it doesn't like a bush anymore".

That got a weak smile out of them both, my small smile dropped as I looked at them both. My eyes watered and I took a deep breath "I can't get you out of this" I cried as I clung to them both "I'm so sorry, I don't have my wand and there's too many of them … I just … I …" I cried and clung to them as though that would save them.

My Mum sighed with a smile on her face, she looked at me so lovingly that I just wanted to die right there and then.

"It's okay" she whispered as she kissed my forehead, she had tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall "I may not understand your world Hermione but I understand you" she paused and bowed her head so our gazes matched "you will win" she said so quietly that even my Dad didn't hear and he was next to us.

"I love you" I looked up at my Dad and bit my lip at the cry that wanted to escape "both of you".

My Dad smiled "we'll watch over you".

I let out a sob then and my whole body sagged with defeat, I shook my head frantically "It shouldn't end up like this" I heard footsteps getting closer and tensed not looking anywhere but at my parents.

I looked at them in fear but they didn't do anything other then smile at me, they were being brave. They were being brave for me. They shouldn't have to but I knew it wasn't being very brave.

Arms came around my waist again dragging me up and backwards away from my parents. I stared at them in despair as Voldemort pulled me away.

"Have fun with them before you kill them" he ordered making his Death Eaters cackle gleefully.

"No!" I screamed and tried to get away from Voldemort and to them. I heard Voldemort sigh before he threw me at Lucius.

"Hold her Traitor" he sneered down at the older Malfoy who stared calmly back. Lucius caught me before I fell and he gently pulled me to his side.

Voldemort snorted and stalked off "I'm going to get dressed, the Muggles better be gone when I get back" he paused at the door "you may toy with the Traitors" he turned to smirk at me "you may also toy with my Daughter but I want no lasting effects on her" he turned to glare sternly at the men "no one is to touch her in the way that is flashing through your mind right this moment Scabior".

I shook and gripped onto Lucius's arm, he glanced down at me and whispered "you may not want to watch this".

I shook my head but didn't look away, I couldn't look away. They were dying because of me and there was nothing I could do about it. More people were going to die because of me, I had bought the Dark Lord back.

"What should we do first?" cackled Bellatrix as she twirled her wand and stared at my parents as though they were something extremely amusing.

"Crucio?" came a voice from somewhere I could not see.

I bit my lip and stared at my Mum who turned to look at me, she smiled and I couldn't help but smile sadly back.

Bella cackled pleased and pointed her wand at my Mother who didn't even bother to look at her "crucio" the screams that filled the air would forever haunt me. I couldn't look away from my Mum's pain filled face as she curled up on the floor after the curse was taken off. My Dad didn't scream, he gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. I was openly crying at this point, screaming and shouting for them to let my parents go. I tried to pull away from Lucius but he held on tight.

"Stop!" I cried over the screaming, my grip tightened on Lucius at every scream that he winced in pain.

"I'm bored of this, lets try something knew" moaned Scabior as he watched my parents scream with boredom.

Something snapped in side of me at that moment. He glanced over at me with a smirk "let's put the _Princess_ in the mix" he sneered.

Lucius tightened his grip on me and Ron and Blaise moved closer as though they could protect me.

Bella stopped cursing my parents and looked at me in thought, I could just picture the torture she had planned coming my way. I looked up at the three wizards around me before looking at my parents.

Fenrir let out a monstrous laugh that sent chills down my spine "oh, I have an idea" he looked at me with cunning eyes.

Bella looked up at him bored "and what might that be half breed?"

Fenrir growled at her but ignored her comment "she should do it".

This time he had caught the attention of everyone in the room, I stared at him dreading where his thoughts were going. I felt Lucius tense next to me and couldn't help but look up at him with wide eyes.

"Do what exactly Greyback?" came a growled voice from one of the still masked Death Eaters.

Fenrir laughed one of his barking laughs that made many Death Eaters including my parents and me, Lucius, Blaise and Ron all jump.

"She should be the one to end the Muggles lives".

I gasped and shook my head at the same time that every Death Eater turned to look at me.

Before I could even begin to protest I was being dragged away from my friends and in middle of the circle of Death Eaters.

"No!" I growled and tried kicking and fighting my way out of this but it did not work. I winced and nearly screamed in pain as more blood rushed from the wound on my stomach.

"We could always Imperius her?" offered a quiet Death Eater, I was starting to think that Bella was the only female one until this one spoke up.

"Now what fun would that be?" purred Fenrir as though he was happy with himself.

I stood with one hand at my side and the other gripping my pain throbbing stomach, I stared at my parents who were still panting from the Crucio curse. Both my parents had tears sliding down their cheeks, their faces a mixture of pain, grief and an emotion I had hoped not to see. They had given up hope.

It made my heart crumble to see that expression on their faces.

My Dad looked at me and I whimpered, falling to the floor next to him "Daddy" I spoke quietly. I lifted my gaze to look at him, he looked back and smiled. He smiled, I looked at him bewildered but he just chuckled weakly.

"Please" he sounded so forced "do it".

I choked on air as I looked at him, the Death Eaters around me were all arguing about what to do next.

I stared at my parents, if I did kill them then they would not have to go through so much pain but didn't you have to mean it?

I bit my lip as I thought still staring at my parents "you want me to kill you?" I murmured in shock.

"Please" came the gasping voice of my Mum, she still spoke quietly knowing that if the Death Eaters heard then there would be more pain.

I took a deep breath and let it out before whispering "I love you" a tear slid down my cheek as I plastered a brave and confident look on my face and stood up, making sure not to wince.

I turned my head to look behind me, Lucius, Blaise and Ron were looking at me with so much sympathy that it made me sick of what I was about to do.

"Okay" I said loudly shocking everyone.

I didn't remove my eyes from my parents but felt my heart shatter at their look of relief.

"I'll do it" I whispered out.

* * *

**REVIEW! **

**Again****a ****HUGE ****Thanks ****to **_whatweareafreaidof__, _Sam_, __Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki__, __A101__, __LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL__, __marauderette7__, __alice-in-wonderland-22_ **for****reviewing ****:D ****you ****all ****made ****me ****sooooooooo ****happy! ****This ****chapter ****is ****in ****honour ****of ****you ****all, ****for ****your ****reviews ****show ****me ****that ****there ****are ****people ****who ****enjoy ****my ****stories.**


	14. Pain, Escape and Werewolf

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

**LOL, I've been looking back over my chapters and laughing in chapter three when Lucius's name appears as Luscious haha! Lmfao! That's my autocorrecting spelling going on there … **

* * *

_"Please" he sounded so forced "do it"._

_I choked on air as I looked at him, the Death Eaters around me were all arguing about what to do next._

_I stared at my parents, if I did kill them then they would not have to go through so much pain but didn't you have to mean it?_

_I bit my lip as I thought still staring at my parents "you want me to kill you?" I murmured in shock._

_"Please" came the gasping voice of my Mum, she still spoke quietly knowing that if the Death Eaters heard then there would be more pain._

_I took a deep breath and let it out before whispering "I love you" a tear slid down my cheek as I plastered a brave and confident look on my face and stood up, making sure not to wince._

_I turned my head to look behind me, Lucius, Blaise and Ron were looking at me with so much sympathy that it made me sick of what I was about to do._

_"Okay" I said loudly shocking everyone._

_I didn't remove my eyes from my parents but felt my heart shatter at their look of relief._

_"I'll do it" I whispered out._

* * *

I stared into my parents relieved eyes and stood up straighter, if this was the only way to stop the torture that was sure to come then so be it. I would do anything to help them, even if they weren't my blood they were still my parents.

"I'll do it" I said louder forcing myself into reassurance. I was doing the right thing.

There was the sound of clapping that made echoed around the now silent room. I spun around to look at Voldemort as he entered the room with a smirk.

"I'm so glad I didn't miss this part" he looked me up and down with his green eyes before they hardened and he barked at his Followers "someone give her a wand" when no one made to move he shouted "now!"

I looked at him unsure before looking back at my parents, a wand was slipped into my hand and I looked down at it.

Bellatrix's wand, it looked similar to the one I had broken after the final battle.

"I see you got yourself a new wand Bellatrix" I looked at her with cold eyes "bet it doesn't work as well as the one I snapped" I taunted liking the look of anger that sparked in her eyes.

"Enough talking" Voldemort snapped before Bellatrix could snarl at me. He turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow "I see you have a Death wish" he muttered.

I scoffed and looked at him with disdain "dying would be better then having to go through what you have planned" I glared as he chuckled.

"Oh, but it's going to be so" he paused as he looked me over "_enjoyable_ for me".

I narrowed my eyes and took a deep breath before looking back at my broken parents. My gaze softened and tears came to my eyes, could I really do this? Could I really kill the people I love most?

"Well" Voldemort whispered making me jump, I hadn't noticed him move so close to me. My back was nearly touching his chest and I shivered in disgust. My breathing wasn't even anymore and was coming more rapidly as I came close to panicking "are you going to do it or do I have to let my men have a little fun with your _Muggle_ Mother" he spat the word out with disgust as he eyed my Mum on the floor.

My body snapped straighter as I growled understanding his meaning. I would not let my Mum go through that! I looked at her and she looked at me so pleadingly that I knew I had to do it. If I didn't she would go through so much worse then I did last time. I eyed the Death Eaters surrounding us, some of them were already licking their lips in anticipation.

I tightened my hold on the wand as I looked down at it in my hand then back up at my parents. I stifled a sob as they begged me for death with their eyes. I pointed the wand at them with my shaky hand and gasped for breath as tears leaked from my eyes.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to them as I cry silently "I'm so, so sorry".

They looked up at me from their lying positions and smile "We love you" they said at the same time making me cry louder.

I tightened the grip on my wand and closed my eyes "A … Avada Kedavra" I whisper painfully.

I feel the magic ripple through the air and know I had done it . . . I had killed my own parents.

I murdered my parents.

I opened my eyes and sobbed loudly as I looked upon their lifeless eyes, I dropped down weakly on my knees to the floor my body fell forwards and my head touched the ground as I cried. The room was silent, many having believed I could not do it. Mainly because you have to want to kill someone for the spell to work.

Had I really wanted to kill my parents?

"There, that wasn't so hard was it" Voldemort said mockingly as he chuckled above me.

I lifted my head to look at my parents and tightened the grip on the wand in my hand. It seemed they had forgotten I still had it. I gazed down at it as my sobs turned silent and the tears continued falling. I didn't dare look at anyone, I couldn't bring myself to see the mocking glares, the excited stares or the pity glances.

"You're a murderer now Hermione" he taunted above me as the Death Eaters starting snickering and whispering "you're just like us".

My eyes widened as I stared at the wand, did this make me like them? Like the Death Eaters?

I gasped for breath and shook my head "no" I said weakly refusing to believe it.

"Yes" he sneered back making me look up at him with a glare.

"No!" I screamed at him "I'm not like you" I shouted.

He growled as he looked down at me before stalking over and grabbing my long hair. I cried out and my hands flew up to where his gripped my hair painfully. He pulled me off the floor and stalked over to my parents bodies before throwing me on to them.

"Yes" he snarled "you are most definitely like us, anyone else would have done anything to make sure they survived but you were so willing to kill them".

I screamed as I landed on the lifeless bodies of my parents and cried out "no" over and over making Voldemort sneer down at me.

"Pathetic" he snarled before stalking off to a throne like chair in the centre of one of the walls. He sat on it and glared at his followers.

They all scrambled to make a semi circle in front of him leaving Blaise, Ron and Lucius stood unsurely to the side and me crying brokenly over my parents.

"It's time to show the world we're back" smirked Voldemort as he looked at his followers. There were many victorious smirks from his followers who all couldn't wait to show the wizarding world that they weren't to be messed with.

His gaze flickered over to me and then Ron, Blaise and Lucius who looked as though they wanted nothing more then to run over to me.

"We'll send them a message" he said as he looked from the boys and Lucius and back to his followers "we'll send it in the form of a half dead comrade".

My breathing stopped and I looked at Lucius in horror as his eyes widened. I pushed myself up and away from my parents and suddenly realised I still had something in my hand.

I looked down at it in disbelief, my mind going blank as Voldemort carried on with his planning. I felt joy run through my body as I took in the wand I still held. _Why __didn__'__t __I __think __of __it __before?_ I thought to myself. I glanced at my parents bodies as tears ran down my face. I could have saved them.

Looking up at Voldemort I noticed him too enthusiastically and gleefully talking about the torture they were no doubt going to do to us all. I moved slowly towards my friends who upon noticing me making my way to them all slowly started moving towards me. As soon as they were an arm length away I tightened the grip I had on my wand and used as much wandless magic as I could muster at the moment.

"Portus" I whispered using the wand as the portkey. Lucius and Blaise snapped their gaze to me as Ron stood staring with his mouth open staring at the wand. It started pulsating as though it was about to go off and I said "grab on now".

I heard a shout of "No!" from behind us and hurriedly made sure that we all had a grip on the wand. The pulsating increased and the room started to spin.

"Grab them!" I heard Voldemort order, it sounded as though it was from far away.

I screamed as arms wrapped themselves around my waist, the room had disappeared now and colours were swirling around us.

I could hear Lucius, Blaise and Ron all shout curses and try to kick at who ever had grabbed me without taking their hands off the portkey. I struggled against the arms as I felt my hands slip. I screamed again as my hand slip of the wand, the others looked at me horrified as they started travelling away from me.

"No!" Lucius roared as he reached out his hand towards me.

I tried to outstretch mine but knew I wouldn't make it, I looked at him with wide terrified eyes but in the next moment they were gone and I was still swirling with someone's arms gripping my waist.

I spun around, clawing at the arms to let go of me. They did with a hiss and I finally managed to look in to the eyes of Scabior. I screamed and clawed at him as we spun and flew until our surroundings suddenly became much clearer and we landed on the ground with a heavy thump.

I lay trying to catch my breath as my arm lay underneath me in a painful way and my stomach throbbed with pain again. I gasped for breath and pushed myself up, letting out a scream as my arm hurt so much. I gazed down at the swollen thing that already seemed to be bruising.

"Broken" I murmured to myself with a sigh. I moved my blurry eyes around what looked like a forest.

I frowned looking at all the tall trees that made dark scary looking shadows in the moonlight. I was shocked to see it was dark, wary to be in a forest alone and then terrified when I realised I wasn't alone.

"Oh Merlin" I whispered to myself as I painfully pushed off the damp grass on the floor.

My clothes were tattered and bloody and I started shivering at the cold but I knew I couldn't stay here. I heard bushes move behind me and spun to look, I couldn't see anyone so I glanced around warily hoping I would be able to see if anyone was there. I was about to relax and sigh when a twig snapped and a shadow emerged from behind a tree.

"Knew I would get you alone again at some point" Scabior sneered as he limped into view. Either the fall hurt him or one of the guys managed a good kick before I was separated from them.

I stood staring at him in horror for no more then ten seconds before I spun and ran in the opposite direction. I wasn't sure where I was going but I knew I had to get away from the wizard who had a wand in his hand pointed in my direction.

I heard him yelling spells as he tried to run after me, the only reason the catcher didn't catch me was because of his limp that slowed him down.

I gasped for air as I became tired of running but refused to stop.

"Sectumsempra" he shouted angrily.

I gasped then screamed as the spell hit the back of my right shoulder. I stumbled but pushed myself on. Tears of pain falling down my cheeks. My left arm hurt, my right shoulder hurt and my stomach was bleeding out. I felt exhausted but refused to stop knowing it would get so much worse.

I pushed myself off trees, dodging them or jumping over the fallen ones.

"Carpe Retractum" rawred Scabior in anger that he wasn't getting anywhere with the many spells he was casting.

I screamed as the rope wrapped itself around my ankles and dragged me back towards him.

"No" I whispered frantically as I twisting ignoring the pain and started pulling the rope from around my ankles. He was so close now, I thought terrified as he smirked victoriously.

I finally got both ankles free and forced myself to stand up nearly laughing at Scabior's outraged expression. I spun around to carry on running but stumbled as I heard the loud howl that echoed through the forest.

_A Werewolf! _

I gasped and looked around frantically searching for a sign that it was close.

"Crucio!" a voice hissed behind me.

I screamed as the curse hit me like hot knives were slicing and stabbing at every part of my skin. Tears leaked down my cheeks and I gasped for air as soon as it was lifted. I lay panting exhausted and in pain. I screamed again as the spell was cast over and over. There was nothing I could do to fight back.

But suddenly the curses stopped. I gasped for breath but it wouldn't come into my lungs, my eyes blurred as blackness crept into the edges of my vision. The forest was quiet except for my gasping until I suddenly heard it.

It sounded so close that I now knew the reason the curses had stopped. Forcing my eyes open I looked up into Scabior's terrified face as he stared at something above my head that I could not see. The growl louder this time seemed more menacing, more threatening … as the werewolf came closer.

I lay sprawled and bleeding, gasping for the air that would not come as Scabior raised his wand to shout out a spell. He was too late as the large brown furry creature flew over my head and landed on him.

I watched horrified and scared as the werewolf stuck its teeth into the snatcher's neck. I glanced away as the screaming turned into gurgles and the blood splattered against the trees and … me. I would have been angry that the monsters blood was on me but at the moment I was to scared of the werewolf with the sharp teeth and the bloody open mouth that was stalking in my direction.

I felt my eyes fill with tears as I stared at it, I couldn't move to get away seeing as the Cruciatus curse had exhausted me and made my muscles hurt to the point that my little finger wouldn't even twitch. My chest moved up and down as I continued to gasp painfully for air and I would have screamed had I been able to as the werewolf stopped with its large front paws on either side of my head.

It lowered its nose and sniffed making me tense and bite back a scream. Tears leaked down the sides of my face and into my hair as my vision blurred further.

Was this how I was going to die? With a werewolf.

My eyes fluttered closed only to snap open as the werewolves' wet nose nudged the side of my face. I frowned up at it wondering why I wasn't dinner having so hoped I would have been.

It lifted its head and opened its mouth letting lose a howl so loud that I was sure people everywhere could hear it and so musical that I felt myself relax slightly at the noise.

It lowered its head again as it looked at me with large amber eyes that seemed to be begging for something.

I moaned in pain as the shaking from the after effects of the Cruciatus curse ran through my body and the creature above me whimpered as though somehow my pain hurt it.

The shaking stopped and I gasped loudly letting out a cry of pain as I cried. I felt my breathing slow as the air continued to refuse me.

The Werewolf whimpered again before raising its head and howling for longer and much louder then I thought any creature could ever howl.

I watched the werewolf as something clicked inside of me "moony?" I whimpered quietly.

The werewolf snapped its head to me and growled, the growl sounding so much like a word that I watched it in shock.

"_Cub__" _it growled again as I looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry" I gasped out before my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I welcomed the darkness. The last thing I heard was distant voice and running footsteps.

* * *

**REVIEW! **


	15. The Prophecy

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

* * *

_I moaned in pain as the shaking from the after effects of the Cruciatus curse ran through my body and the creature above me whimpered as though somehow my pain hurt it._

_The shaking stopped and I gasped loudly letting out a cry of pain as I cried. I felt my breathing slow as the air continued to refuse me._

_The Werewolf whimpered again before raising its head and howling for longer and much louder then I thought any creature could ever howl. _

_I watched the werewolf as something clicked inside of me "moony?" I whimpered quietly._

_The werewolf snapped its head to me and growled, the growl sounding so much like a word that I watched it in shock. _

"_Cub" it growled again as I looked at him sadly._

"_I'm sorry" I gasped out before my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I welcomed the darkness. The last thing I heard was distant voices and running footsteps. _

* * *

"The sectumsempra luckily missed all of her Organs but the Cruciatus curses did some damage to her, mentally and physically".

"I can't believe they would use _MY _spell against my own niece" growled an angry voice.

Hermione could hear the voices talking, it sounded like she was under water and they were above it. She couldn't recognise the voices nor could she open her eyes, she was so tired and all she wanted to do was relax but a little part of her, in the back of her mind wanted to know how far her injuries went. So she listened in her dreamland way.

"I've repaired what I can physically but we wont know till she wakes up just how much she was hurt …mentally" the first voice finished hesitantly.

"Are you saying she could be mad?" the other voice snapped sounding overly stressed and upset.

"I'm not saying anything Severus, we just wont know until she wakes up" the first voice said softly in a way to calm him.

Hermione wanted to snap at them all that she wasn't mental and all she wanted was some quiet so she could sleep.

Another voice sounding more aged then the rest said gently "Severus, we just have to be sure either way, you heard from Lucius, Mr Zabini and Mr Weasley what happened".

Severus sighed shakily and murmured an agreement. Hermione heard shuffling and then a warm hand was pressed to her forehead.

"She has a temperature" Severus murmured close to her ear.

The first voice sighed tiredly "yes, I couldn't get rid of it with any spells or potions so the best thing to do is continue to watch her and hope that it does not get any worse".

"What other injuries did she sustain?" asked a voice further away then the rest and one that hadn't spoken before.

"She was covered in bruises and scratches but I managed to heal those without any problems" Madam Pomfrey carried on sounding much quieter now. Hermione realised she was falling back into the darkness again and tried to stay above it for as long as she could. "Her left arm was broken and that should be healed before she wakes up, with Severus's help we healed the Sectumsempra scars on her stomach and shoulder but they will leave behind scars I'm afraid".

"She has so many already" murmured the voice in the distance.

"I know Mr Black and I wish they stopped there" Madam Pomfrey said tiredly making Hermione wonder how long she had been healing her "she had roped burns around her ankles that I've completely healed now. Somehow one of her lungs were pierced and although I've healed it, it will hurt for a while every time she breathes in and out" she took a shaky breath "Miss Granger is very lucky to be alive at this moment, she's healed physically now all we wait for is for her to wake up".

The voices all blurred together as they continued talking about her wellbeing. Hermione wanted to scream and shout that she was awake but the darkness was taking her again and with a mental yawn she was once again asleep.

The next time she woke up her eyes fluttered open and she found the room to be dark, the light from the moon casting shadows every where. She was alone she realised and as she pushed herself into a seated position she warily glanced around.

She let out a pleased gasp wincing in pain as she did when she noticed her intricately patterned wand laying on the bedside table. She reached over sighing in relief as her fingers wrapped around the cold wood. Her body heat immediately warmed the wand in her hand and she smiled down at it as she held it to her chest.

She had been afraid that the Death Eater's had gotten it but they must have left it behind. Thinking of the Death Eater's brought everything that had happened to the front of her mind and her eyes filled with tears.

"Mum, Dad" she whispered brokenly, she bent her head down as tears rolled down her cheeks "I'm so sorry". She soon forced herself to stop crying when the pain of gasping between sobs became too much. Seeing as no one had come checking on her she thought that everyone must be asleep.

She didn't recognise the room she was in and only hoped that she was in Grimmauld place. She pulled the covers off of her and gasped as her feet touched the cold hardwood floor. She pushed herself up and moved to the window peaking out at the darkness. There was a park in front of the building and she deflated with relief, she was in Grimmauld Place, which meant that someone from the Order … or many some ones must be in the house somewhere.

She still kept a firm grip on her wand as she turned to leave the room, as she closed the door quietly behind her with a snap she noticed she was wearing a man's t-shirt and boxer shorts. Her long hair was down and curly but felt smooth when she ran her hand through it making her realise that someone had recently brushed it.

Remembering the conversation she had overheard she pulled up the baggy shirt she was wearing and traced the pale white scar running across her stomach. She grimaced bitterly down at it and pulled the shirt back down, the shirt fell to the middle of her thighs hiding the shorts beneath it.

Glancing up and down the hallway she tried to think of which part of the house she was in. Doors were all up and down the hallway, one end finished with a blank wall whilst the other turned a corner. She moved around the corner cautiously still wary of her surroundings. Upon finally reaching the landing leading to the stairway she peered over the railing as she heard murmured voices but upon seeing no one in the hallway below she slowly moved down the stairs.

The voices were muffled behind the kitchen door and Hermione licked her lips unsure of whether she should enter or not. Her grip tightened on her wand and she felt herself crazy for feeling so cautious of her own friends.

She put her palm flat on the door and pushed it open slowly. No one seemed to notice her quiet entrance so she moved into the room glancing from face to face. It seemed that most of the people in the house were awake. The door closed behind her with a bang and she flinched whirling around to look at it warily before slowly turning around again.

"Hermione?" a relieved voice asked and she turned her gaze to meet a pair of startling emerald eyes.

Hermione blinked twice as she stared at Harry who was making his way towards her, before anyone in the room could stand or speak Hermione had flung herself at Harry mumbling words they didn't understand.

Harry's arms wrapped around her waist and he held her to him as he placed his nose into her hair smelling her beautiful scent.

"You're okay" he whispered reassuringly to her making her tighten her grip.

She pulled back out of his arms and took a step away from him before scanning the room. She suddenly felt self conscious and tried to tug the shirt lower to cover more of her bare legs. The movement made people realise she was wearing so little and Mrs Weasley jumped up and moved to the fireplace, waving her wand to make the fire warmer.

Hermione skipped across the faces to find the three people she wanted to make sure were okay, she met Lucius Malfoys gaze and sighed in relief.

"I wasn't sure if you had made it or not" she said softly.

Lucius smiled at her "we made it, Blaise and young Mr Weasley are both asleep at the moment. We thought it best if they didn't go back to school for the final week, the rest will do them good" he assured her.

"Final week?" she asked quietly her gaze flickering towards the Headmaster at the head of the table.

"Yes, the holidays begin very soon" Professor Dumbledore told her with a kind smile.

She didn't smile back but stared blankly at the table "oh" she said quietly.

"Please have a seat Miss Granger, your Uncle shall be joining us very soon" he said happily. Mrs Weasley came in with a tray full of tea cups hovering before her just as Hermione took a seat furthest away from them all. Mrs Weasley handed her a larger mug of tea and she took it gratefully.

"Thank you" she said quietly stared blankly at the liquid filling the cup.

"You're welcome dear" replied Mrs Weasley as she patted her shoulder only to make Hermione flinch away from her touch.

"Sorry" Hermione murmured as she looked up through her hair at the Mother Weasley.

Mrs Weasley bit her lip on the tears that filled her eyes making Hermione glance away from her before she moved away to sit with her husband who took her hand with a small smile.

Hermione watched them wistfully remembering when her parents would do little things like that with each other. She scanned the room again to take her mind off her parents. Most of the Order seemed to be seated around the table along with Harry and herself.

She turned to look at Harry who had seated himself beside her "Why is everyone here so late?" she asked quietly.

Harry's eyes also scanned every face before his green eyes met her own "I'm not sure, I came with Professor Dumbledore" he paused and shrugged "he came and got me from the common room saying I was needed at an Order Meeting, was a bit of a shock" he said quietly so they weren't overheard.

Hermione frowned and fiddled with the mugs handle as more Order Members arrived by floo. Sirius, Tonks and Remus came in through the same door she had and all smiled towards her, they seemed to want to come to her or say something but the fireplace lit up green and her Uncle Severus stepped through.

He took one glance around the room and upon seeing Hermione made his way quickly towards her, pulling her into his arms and murmuring apologies into her ear. She shook her head and gripped the back of his long black cloak. She never expected such a welcome from the Potions Professor but seeing as she was his niece now she supposed his attitude would have to change towards her.

He was the only family she had now she realised as she gripped onto him and her body shook with unshed tears and sobs and she needed him. He held her tight as she cried and no one interrupted them, once her cries turned silent and her tears slowly disappeared she pulled away murmuring an apology for getting his shirt wet.

He gently moved the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead making everyone's eyes nearly pop out of their heads apart from Albus Dumbledore's whose tinkled brightly with amusement and warmth.

Hermione seated herself back in the chair she had vacated next to Harry and Severus moved to seat himself between her and Lucius.

"Okay, now that everyone's accounted for I believe we can get on with the meeting" Professor Dumbledore said making everyone who was talking quieten.

"Why are we here Albus and in the middle of the night?" asked a male voice.

The Headmaster smiled grimly "tonight _**Professor **_Trelawney made another Prophecy" everyone was silent as they registered what he was saying.

Hermione met Harry's gaze anxiously, the last time Trelawney had made a prophecy Harry's parents died and he had to kill a Dark Lord.

"Now I don't believe it necessary for you all to hear what was said but I think everyone should know another one was made and that Voldemort is once again alive" Dumbledore finished much more grimly.

"What?" there were murmurs and shouts around the room.

Hermione shrunk further into her chair and curled her arms around herself as she avoided everyone's gaze. She could feel many of them looking at her, or at least the ones who knew what happened looked at her.

"I want you all to be on your guard but you must know that this can not get out yet, the Wizarding world should not go into another panic" he gazed around the room seriously "we will not allow another war, Voldemort will be stopped once again and he shall never return" his gaze flickered to Hermione who sunk even lower.

If the Death Eater's could bring Voldemort back with just her blood and his ashes then the only way to make sure he never came back was to either make sure no one could get his body and to make sure that no one could get her blood. She was sure that the only way to do that meant her death. She shuddered in fear and bit her lip as her brows furrowed. She was so lost in her thought that she didn't noticed many people leaving until it was the Headmaster, Severus, Lucius, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius, Harry, Tonks, Remus and herself left.

"Minerva you will not need to hear this again you can make your way back to the castle and to your bed" Albus said kindly to the Transfigurations Professor who nodded gratefully, glanced at Hermione sadly and left through the floor network.

"What you are all about to hear must not be repeated outside of us lot" Professor Dumbledore said sternly as he gazed at them all "do you understand me?" everyone nodded, even Hermione who was now looking up at her Headmaster. His gaze met hers before he turned away with a sigh "good.

He pulled out a small piece of parchment from inside his bright blue cloak. He cleared his throat as he looked down at it and adjusted his half moon glasses to see better.

_The time of the Dark Lord's return approaches,_

_His own blood and flesh will bring him back,_

_He will use his heir to make another,_

_Bringing forth an army of death and destruction._

_Unless the daughter ties souls with another_

_The two worlds will perish in darkness forever._

_The time of the Dark Lord's return approaches,_

_Only one stands in the way of death and destruction,_

_She will be his uprising and his downfall …_

There was a moment of silence once he had finished where everywhere gazed at one another unsure of what to say. Hermione sighed sadly murmuring things under her breath that the others couldnt hear.

The Headmaster allowed them their silence before he once again cleared his throat "We now know who the daughter is, we know what he ... wants from her, all we need to do is understand the prophecy and see if we can move it to our way."

Sirius sat back in his seat as he thought "but what does it mean that she has to tie her soul to another?"

Tonks nodded agreeing with the question and asked "does it mean she has to give her soul away?" she frowned.

"We do not know for sure, I have some of my best people working out what it could mean" Dumbledore assured them all in hopes they would feel better.

"Either way" Hermione said quietly getting everyones attention "I brought him back and it sounds like I am the one who kills him ... erm again?"

Harry sighed and put his head in his hands "I don't like this, I don't like this at all".

"No one does Harry but we've got to go with what we've got" Remus said tiredly.

"And what have we got? Another Prophecy? The last one ruined my life and now this one's going to ruin Hermione's!" Harry snapped angrily in reply.

Hermione pushed herself up out of her chair "i'm tired, I think i'm going to go rest for a little longer, it's too early to think about things so serious" she sighed again as she exited the room quickly, ignoring the others calling after her.

She made her way back to the room she had woken up in and lay on the bed. She had her back to the door so she didnt see when Harry opened it. She heard him walk towards her quietly.

"Hermione" he whispered.

She turned around to face him but didnt say anything.

Harry shuffled from foot to foot "erm" he looked out of the window before looking back at Hermione "how're you feeling?"

Hermione let out a weak chuckle "how do you think Harry? On top of finding out i'm adopted, I find out bleeding Tom Riddle is my Father and then I go and kill my parents after being tortured once again" she turned her back on his again and mumbled "i'm so weak, I should have fought harder".

She felt the bed dip as Harry sat on the edge near her "you're not weak Hermione, you're stronger then the rest of us" Hermione shook her head and Harry leaned over to whisper in her ear "believe me you are".

Hermione turned to look up at him as he leaned over her "i'm not" she whispered.

Harry sighed knowing she wouldn't listen to him "budge over" he said making her look at him confused "you're only going to have nightmares so I think it best that I stay and make sure you're okay".

Hermione laughed as she moved over "smooth Harry, very smooth".

Harry laughed as well and stuck his tongue out at her "worked didn't it?" he asked making Hermione blush slightly.

"Yes, it worked" she whispered as Harry's arms went around her.

She fell asleep to the soft sound of Harry's breathing and his chest again her back.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**It's not much but I wanted to update soo...**


	16. The Decision

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

**If any of you have a Goodreads account please add me Emmalouise! I'm the one with a picture of myself in my angel costume :) **

* * *

_She felt the bed dip as Harry sat on the edge near her "you're not weak Hermione, you're stronger then the rest of us" Hermione shook her head and Harry leaned over to whisper in her ear "believe me you are"._

_Hermione turned to look up at him as he leaned over her "i'm not" she whispered._

_Harry sighed knowing she wouldn't listen to him "budge over" he said making her look at him confused "you're only going to have nightmares so I think it best that I stay and make sure you're okay"._

_Hermione laughed as she moved over "smooth Harry, very smooth"._

_Harry laughed as well and stuck his tongue out at her "worked didn't it?" he asked making Hermione blush slightly._

_"Yes, it worked" she whispered as Harry's arms went around her._

_She fell asleep to the soft sound of Harry's breathing and his chest again her back._

* * *

Hermione woke up to a warm body pressed against her back, she blinked confused and carefully turned over. Her eyes softened as she looked at Harry's sleeping face, it was no longer etched with worry. Hermione smiled softly and cuddled up closer, she paused slightly as Harry stirred and his arm tightened around her waist. When he didn't wake she went back to staring at his sleeping face.

Her gaze flickered up to his forehead again, gently she moved his messy black hair away and traced the faint lightening scar.

"Good morning" a soft voice made Hermione jump.

Her eyes flickered down to meet Harry's emerald ones and she felt herself blush at his amused look.

"Sorry" she said quietly bringing her arm back to her chest.

"No, it's okay" Harry replied with a smile "how are you feeling this morning?"

Hermione shrugged "fine I guess".

Harry nodded but furrowed his brows in concern "did you dream?"

Hermione let her gaze drop away from his face and moved her head so her forehead was leaning against Harry's chest, this way he wouldn't have to see her face as she lied "a little, it wasn't that bad though" her voice came out slightly strained but she refused to clear her throat.

They lay in silence until they heard footsteps coming closer, Harry sighed and pulled away from Hermione but she refused to move. She lay with her eyes closed and pretended to have fallen back to sleep as Harry moved from the bed and opened the door.

"Everyone's wondering where you are Harry" Ron said from the other side of the door. His brown eyes flickered from Hermione's 'sleeping' form then back to Harry "I … erm … how is she?" he asked quietly.

Harry who still found it hard to look at his best friend sighed and looked back at Hermione "she's fine Ron" he replied before turning back to him "why are you here?"

Ron shuffled nervously before he looked away down the hall "Well, everyone's looking for you Harry, like I said".

"Why?" Harry asked concerned that something else had happened.

"Mum's kicking up a fuss that you and … and Hermione weren't down eating breakfast with everyone so they sent me to get you".

Harry nodded "right, forgot about that" he stepped back into the room and reached to close the door "we'll be down soon" was all he said before closing the door.

"That was slightly harsh" Hermione said amused from the bed.

Harry jumped and looked at her "I know it's just-"

"Hard" Hermione murmured in agreement with a small smile, she finally opened her eyes and Harry nearly flinched at the amount of sadness behind her gaze. "I'm not going down to breakfast" she said quietly.

"You have to eat" Harry said concerned as he ran a hand through his hair.

Hermione gulped slightly suddenly feeling sick at the thought of eating "no thanks, I'm really not hungry at the moment".

Harry sighed and ran a hand down his face tiredly "I know I can't force you to eat but-"

"Harry please" Hermione whispered quietly as a tear slid down the side of her face and seeped into the pillow "I really can't" she said as bile rose in her throat.

Harry gazed at the crying form of Hermione before he rushed to her side, he brushed away the tear track and kissed her forehead "I'm really sorry Hermione, just remember that none of this was your fault" he whispered soothingly.

Hermione curled up tighter on her side and let out a disbelieving laugh "any death that's caused by him now, is my fault Harry" she croaked out "it's my fault he's back, my fault Ron was taken and tortured, my fault Lucius and Blaise were taken, My … it _is_ my fault my parents are dead" she finished much quieter that Harry had to lean in closer just to hear her "I … I killed them". Her body shook with more tears that she really didn't want to let out.

Harry pulled Hermione up until she was curled into his arms "it really isn't your fault Hermione" he sighed when she didn't reply and kissed the top of her head "'Mione please" he whispered as he felt her shake with tears.

She shook her head and refused to look at him "go to breakfast" she quietly said whilst pushing away from him. She wanted to be alone, she wanted to wallow, she wanted to cry until there was nothing left and most of all she wanted to be in as much pain as she could get herself into for all the pain she caused everyone else.

Harry was hesitant to leave as he gazed down at his best friend, he loved with all of his heart but he knew that it wouldn't do her any good at the moment. She was stubborn and if she thought something was her fault she would continue blaming herself until there was cold hard evidence to say otherwise.

Running a hand through his hair he let out a small sigh and a mournful whisper "Hermione". When she didn't reply or even look at him he moved to the door, he paused before opening it "I'm only leaving because I know you Hermione" he said clearly knowing she could hear him "you're too stubborn to believe anything anyone says but you are wrong about this one Hermione! It was my blood that brought him back in fourth year and you told me that it wasn't my fault, does that mean you lied to me? No! You didn't, so believe me when I tell you that it isn't your fault he's back. It was inevitable as long as there are Death Eaters out there" he took a deep breath and paused turning to look at her still curled up form "I _love_ you Hermione I really do and I refuse to watch and stand back as you kill yourself with regrets that you couldn't have stopped happening even if you had come up with a way".

Hermione sucked in a breath upon hearing Harry confess his love but quickly trampled it down, he could just mean as a friend. She bit her lip as more tears soaked her face

"Come down to the kitchens if you want to see people who love you and will do everything to help you" Harry said before opening the door and hurrying out of the room.

Hermione turned to call out to him but it was too late he was gone, she let out a cry of frustration and punched her pillow until she had let of a but of steam. She leant her head and her fists and let out a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry" she cried "I'm so, so sorry!" she continued to cry until she had no tears left, her chest had begun to hurt. She sat back against the cool wall and used a hand to message her chest just over her heart. Was it possible to hurt physically with heartbreak?

Closing her eyes and sighed in frustration at her own behaviour Hermione forced herself to get out of bed. She needed to show Harry that she wasn't this girl, she wasn't this person who would push everyone away, she mainly wanted to show him that he was right and that she needed him more than anyone else.

Moving towards a bathroom that was joined to the bedroom she turned on the cold water, not bothering to add any warm. She wanted to the shock of the cold to give her some sense. Stripping herself of the t-shirt and boxers she let them drop to the floor before standing under the shower of cold water.

She let out a gasp as the shock of the coldness made her heart stutter but soon relaxed, when her mind felt cleared she turned on the hot water tap and added some heat so that she could have a proper shower. She wasn't sure whose room this was but it had shampoo and conditioner on the side of the bath. Reaching over for a bottle Hermione took in a deep whiff of the shampoo, it smelt like milk and honey.

Hermione nearly dropped the bottle in shock, it smelt like Harry. She felt herself blushing at the thought of wearing his boxers and nearly let out a girlish giggle at the thought. She frowned at herself and straightened up, clearing her throat and shaking her head of such thoughts before finishing her shower.

She wrapped a towel around herself and moved back into the bedroom wondering what she could wear. It shocked her to realise her school trunk was in the room next to Harry's. She stood for ten minutes staring at the trunks and wondering if they had always been there. Shrugging it off she pulled out her underwear, a baggy red jumper and her favourite pair of jeans and pulled them on. She realised after a quick look in the mirror that she was so pale she could have been mistaken for a corpse, the bags under her eyes making her look even more corpse like.

She quickly used her wand to dry her hair before turning away from her reflection disgustedly. Her long hair hung down her back, the curls not looking as life like as they had at the beginning of the year. She hesitated before leaving the room wondering if she should put shoes on or not but then thought that if an emergency happened she would at least have protection on her feet.

Once she found her appearance adequate she left the room, quietly making her way towards the kitchens where she could hear everyone talking. She hesitated outside the door as a sense of déja vu overcame her. She forced herself onwards when she realised that Harry would be hurt if she did not show.

The room became silent as she walked in and she shuffled nervously as she paused by the door, her eyes skimmed over every face until she found Harry's. He was smiling gently at her and she found herself smiling shyly back. She sent him a nod and he grinned at her knowing that what he had said had gotten to her. Her smile widened as she found her uncle actually having a conversation with Sirius. Of course it wasn't just them two, Lucius and Remus were in it as well but at least they weren't spitting insults at each other.

"Hermione, dear please sit down" Mrs Weasley said kindly making Hermione smile slightly at her.

"Thank you Molly" she said quietly as she moved to sit between Harry and Sirius, she knew that Harry had saved this seat for her purposefully.

Conversation started up again and Hermione found herself blushing under Harry's gaze.

"I'm glad you decided on coming down" he said quietly so they weren't overheard.

Hermione smiled shyly at him "I wouldn't have if it weren't for your speech".

Harry blushed and ruffled his hair, Hermione giggled at him and rolled her eyes "like your hair needs to be messed up anymore".

Harry childishly stuck his tongue out at her making her snort at him and shake her head "so childish" she muttered but didn't stop her smile from spreading wider.

Harry grinned and bit into his toast, scrunching up his nose as he tasted a burnt bit "some one definitely burnt the toast" he said dropping his piece back on his plate.

Hermione blinked in surprise "Molly didn't cook?" she frowned slightly wondering if it was possible for Molly Weasley to burn a piece of toast.

Harry glanced at Molly before looking back at Hermione "oh she did, but she was distracted when I entered the room and kept asking question upon question about you" he paused and leaned in closer to whisper "I got the third degree about spending a night in the same bed with you".

Hermione gasped and her hand flew to cover her mouth as her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened "oh Merlin" she murmured.

Harry nodded in agreement "she wasn't the worst" he muttered darkly with a glanced towards the four men who were still having their private conversation "I'm sure they're all plotting my demise" he narrowed eyes at them but quickly averted his gaze when they all looked towards us.

Hermione bit her lip to stop the laugh from escaping "I'm sorry" she gasped between her hidden laughs.

Harry rolled his eyes "oh just let it all out" he leaned back in his chairs and stuck out his lower lip, widening his eyes to look like a wounded puppy "laugh at my expanse" he whined jokingly making Hermione laughed loudly. Harry felt his expression soften as he watched her try to stifle her laughter, he noticed others looking at Hermione in relief that she was laughing.

Molly smiled knowingly at the two young ones opposite her before looking smugly at the four men still huddled together. She wasn't one for betting but she was going to talk to her sons, Fred and George about getting in on the one between Harry and Hermione. It seemed that the whole school had joined in on betting when they would get together and Molly was sure it would happen very soon.

Breakfast went passed rather quickly, conversation was more easy as everyone began laughing and joking, all forcing themselves to forget the real world for a couple of hours.

Blaise and Ron were the first to leave, Blaise using the floo network to visit Hogwarts and Ron going back to his room where he had spent most of his time since he was saved. Molly went into the kitchen connected to eating area and started cleaning up, magically taking all of the pots with her. Although she liked using magic most of the time she found washing pots by hand to be calming. Hermione sat silently between Harry and Sirius as they had a conversation with Lucius, Remus and Severus. **[what's with the names ending in us?] **

Hermione who was half listening and half thinking suddenly sat up and narrowed her eyes "I want to train" she said loudly interrupting the five men who all looked at her in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Remus asked confused.

Hermione turned to look at him with a determined gaze "he's going to continue searching me and you all heard the prophecy … he won't stop. So I want to train, I want to make sure I can fight for my life. I'd rather die with a fighting chance then with none at all" she turned to look at Severus "please Uncle Sev" she pleaded quietly.

Severus peered back at her as he thought, it wasn't long before he was slowly nodding "I believe it would be for the best" he turned to look at Lucius "you can contact some order members from the ministry correct?"

Lucius nodded confused "yes why?"

"We're going to need the best for this to work" Severus replied simply.

Sirius nodded in agreement and smiled at Hermione "we're lucky you're a quick learner" he joked.

"Harry should be trained as well" Hermione suddenly said.

Harry looked at Hermione unsurely "it's a good idea but shouldn't we just make sure you're able to defend yourself first?"

Hermione quickly shook her head "I can't explain how I know" she started "but I know you will need this as much as me. My …" she took a deep breath and forced herself on "_Father_ hates you already for surviving what no one else could have, not once but twice. He would want revenge just for that but …" she looked up at him shyly "but once he finds out just how much you matter to me, he'll purposefully come after you first to get you out of the way".

There was silence as they all took it in, Harry blushed slightly and smiled at Hermione "I'll train, as long as it will help keep you safe … I'll do anything".

Hermione smiled "I know you will".

Severus shifted his glare from Harry to look gently at Hermione "it will be tiring".

Hermione shrugged "I'm not going to be sleeping much anyone".

"It means missing most of your holidays to do this".

Hermione snorted "the only thing that will get me to survive this Christmas is to work constantly".

Severus hesitated but nodded "okay we start this afternoon" he turned to Remus "call Tonks, she can train Hermione to begin with".

Remus nodded and Severus turned to Sirius "contact Moody, he can train Harry" Sirius nodded and looked at his son proudly.

"Moody was my mentor as well" Sirius grinned before moving away.

Hermione nervously fiddled with the bottom of her jumper until Harry reached out and grabbed her hand.

He squeezed it gently "don't worry" he whispered into her ear making her shudder as his breath cooled her skin.

She smiled at him slightly "I'm not" at his arched brow she bit her lip "this is for the best, I have to do this" they sat in silence for a moment before Hermione said sadly "I don't have a chance if I can't defend myself without my wand".

* * *

**YAY! AN UPDATE! Lmfao **


	17. The Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

* * *

_Severus hesitated but nodded "okay we start this afternoon" he turned to Remus "call Tonks, she can train Hermione to begin with"._

_Remus nodded and Severus turned to Sirius "contact Moody, he can train Harry" Sirius nodded and looked at his son proudly._

_"Moody was my mentor as well" Sirius grinned before moving away._

_Hermione nervously fiddled with the bottom of her jumper until Harry reached out and grabbed her hand._

_He squeezed it gently "don't worry" he whispered into her ear making her shudder as his breath cooled her skin._

_She smiled at him slightly "I'm not" at his arched brow she bit her lip "this is for the best, I have to do this" they sat in silence for a moment before Hermione said sadly "I don't have a chance if I can't defend myself without my wand"._

* * *

"Again!" shouted Tonks as Hermione dodged a spell "but quicker this time, you need to be able to move quickly!"

Hermione sucked in a breath as she straightened from her crouch "I'm trying" she said tiredly.

"You can't try! You must do!" Tonks shouted again.

Hermione stared at her for a moment thinking that she was enjoying this way too much but then flashes of her parents passed through her mind and she nodded in determination.

"Okay" she said quietly showing Tonks she was ready again. They had been at this for five days straight now, Blaise had joined Harry in training three days ago and even Ron joined in sometimes though he still felt awkward around Harry.

Ginny, Luna and Pansy had all gone shopping for dresses without Hermione who had agreed it best she not go out in public yet. They had chosen her dress for her saying she had to go to the New Years Ball. Hermione was also looking forward to seeing her friends again, being in a house mostly full of men could be tiring. They would all be arriving some time today, Draco Malfoy was coming staying here with his parents and they were hoping to get Pansy away from her parents over the holidays. Luna would be joining them after she sent her Father on his trip to find the pink Nargle of Island.

"Move!" Tonks barked as Hermione flew across the room dodging spell after spell. Hermione so determined in the fight to get better didn't notice that her Uncle Severus, Lucius, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Sirius and Remus had entered the room all pausing to watch the fast moving duel between the girls.

Tonks was grinning as she sent spell after spell towards the curly haired brunette who may not have realised just how much she was improving in her fighting skills.

"Fight back, defending yourself won't cut it in a proper fight" she yelled still moving around the room, Hermione only faltered slightly before everyone felt the fight shift. Both girls were now sending spells at each other, using defence spells and dodging spells that got passed their defences.

Hermione felt her mood improve the more she worked and she knew Tonks was feeling better as well after being kept cooped up for so long.

Tonks sent a stunning spell towards Hermione who dropped to the floor, she flipped back up and spun around as she sent a spell towards Tonks. Tonks who had been too busy sending a spell missed the one heading towards her and ended up being hit in the chest.

She gasped in shock as she dropped to the floor. Hermione paused gasping in a breath, her own eyes wide with shock that she had won.

"Oh Merlin" she breathed out as her face lit up "I did it" she was gasping for breath as she stared ahead before realising Tonks was still unconscious. She rushed over and revived Tonks who congratulated her.

"You did it" Tonks said with a grin "you beat an Auror, how does it feel?"

Hermione let out a laugh "better" she said before nodding "I do feel better but is it enough to take on _him_".

Both girls stood in silence before they heard clapping coming from near the door. They spun in shock to stare at the group of clapping men at the door.

"Congratulations indeed" Blaise grinned as he nodded in satisfaction at having watched the duel.

"That was amazing" murmured Ron who stared at them wide eyed.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably as she glanced at her ex, she shrugged off the complement and said quietly "it could have been better I suppose".

Tonks rolled her eyes "you've only been training for five days, I trained for months before I could beat my Auror trainer. Many Aurors never beat their trainer".

Hermione smirked at Tonks "your trainer was Moody, I highly doubt I'd be able to beat him in a duel".

"Maybe not now" growled a gruff voice form near the door "but one day girl, one day you may just beat me".

Hermione turned to see Moody standing behind Harry "this lot are a bunch of little girls" he rolled his eyes as he gestured the three boys who blushed and looked ashamed.

Hermione bit back a smile and nodded "like Tonks said, it's been five days. I'm sure they'll improve".

"Oh they've improved, just not enough to please me" Moody replied before he turned and called out "Molly, I don't suppose you have any tea do you?" he moved to the kitchen leaving them.

"You've improved greatly Hermione" nodded Lucius smugly "knew you had it in you".

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes "that wasn't what you said last week".

Lucius smacked his friend on the back of the head making Severus wince and glare at him in reply. Lucius ignored his glare with a smug look, his eyes gleamed as he watched Hermione "I believe we could have a bit of fun with this".

"How so?" drawled Severus.

"No one knows that this lot are training, just imagine if the Death Eaters or even he-who-must-not-be-named himself tried to attack them, they'll shock them so much with their fighting skills that they could escape if need be" replied Lucius.

Sirius snorted "planning an attack anytime soon Malfoy?"

Lucius glared slightly but stood straighter "no, I'm just being prepared".

"Or paranoid?" murmured Ron.

"It's better to be paranoid then not ready at all Weasley" sneered Severus in defence of his friend "just ask Moody".

Ron stalked off towards the kitchen muttering things about Slytherins and snakes. Tonks' hair changed from red to pink as she moved towards her husband "hungry?" she asked as they both left hand in hand.

Hermione watched them go with a smile before turning to the others, Blaise shrugged and gave a small wave before he followed the two older Slytherins out of the room, they were bantering back and forth about red headed morons.

Hermione rolled her eyes before blushing when she realised Harry was still there. She stared at him for a moment before smiling "hi" she said softly.

Harry smiled back and Hermione's legs went weak as his eyes sparkled brighter with amusement "hi" he replied back as he watched her.

"You did good" he said as he nodded to the area she and Tonks had duelled.

Hermione blushed again "thanks" she glanced down in embarrassment.

Harry moved towards her, stopping so close that they were touching, he breathed in her amazing scent of Vanilla and strawberries as he looked down at her "how are you feeling today?" he asked his customary question.

Hermione finally looked up into his eyes and sucked in a breath when she realised how close they were "I'm fine" she replied, her voice coming out strained as she tried to breath normally.

Harry who was having the same problem of trying to calm his beating heart licked his lips as his eyes scanned her face "that's good" he whispered as his face leaned in closer.

Hermione unknowingly starting rising to meet his lip as his came closer "yeah" she whispered just before their lips met. The kiss was unlike any Hermione had ever had before, she had never been one to believe in fireworks going off when kissing but now she understood that feeling. She felt like she was on fire as her body heated to Harry's touch. She nearly gasped as the kiss deepened weakening her legs with her high emotions.

Harry finally pulled away leaving both of them gasping for breath, he leaned his forehead on hers and she smiled as she felt his warm breath fan her face.

"Hermione" he whispered as he stared into her eyes "I really do love you, you know that right?"

Hermione licked her lips as she nodded "I love you too Harry, more then I have ever loved anyone" she replied quietly. She felt her heart soar as Harry suddenly beamed down at her. She felt his arms pull her close to his body and relaxed letting his scent flow around her.

"How about some lunch?" Harry whispered huskily in her ear.

Hermione let out a light laugh feeling slightly light headed "yeah, course" she grinned up at him dreamily and let him take her hand as he lead her to the kitchen.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**OMG! I can not believe that I forgot to put this up D: I've had it on my laptop for ages and I forgot about it …. So stupid! Anyway please review :)**


End file.
